


La verdad del corazón.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angustía, Drama, Lactancia masculina, Lemon, Leve NijiAka, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somos más frágiles a medida que más necesitamos de alguien.</p><p>Esa debilidad puede traer consecuencias fatales o segundas oportunidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad siempre se sabe, ¿no? Así Takao quiera callarla hasta la tumba.

La larga introducción a mi vida me la ahorro, porque estoy seguro de que lo que menos importa aquí es contar mis veinticuatro años de total tranquilidad que rayan en el aburrimiento -risita-. Lo sé porque durante toda mi existencia fui un espectador, alguien que veía los problemas ajenos desde la zona segura y no podía más que reírse de ellos, jurando que jamás repetiría tal estupidez.

Pero un día toca, ¿cierto?

A pesar de haber sido un niño de papi y mami feliz sin ningún tipo de trauma raro, aunque me rodeé de las mejores amistades y tuve cuidado con mis relaciones amorosas, hasta que llegó la persona indicada y decidí darle toda mi dedicación… no, quizás por eso mismo, por toda esa vida  _perfecta_  es que finalmente me tocó a mí.

“Todos cometemos errores, es una característica humana”. Claro que sí, sin embargo, hay metidas de pata desde las más ingenuas hasta las imperdonables, y temo decir que me encuentro en la segunda categoría. Lo más triste es que con solo una vez es más que suficiente para destruirlo todo y porque sabía eso lo callé, pero igual que las mentiras los secretos tienen patas demasiado cortas, así que más temprano que tarde todo me alcanzaría cobrándome las deudas pendientes.

 _Strike out_ , Kazunari.

 

 

 

Aun con su alocada y confianzuda forma de ser Takao nunca fue un chico problemático y llegó casi  _monja_  a la vida de Kagami. Puede que en la cancha hayan sido rivales, pero el ex Shutoku descubrió que resultaba irreal la manera en la que ambos congeniaban tan bien fuera de ella cuando no eran exactamente parecidos ni tampoco totalmente opuestos, y claramente el pelirrojo marcó un antes y un después en su vida. ¡Moriría al lado de este hombre, sí señor!

Sin embargo, en ocasiones ese punto de equilibrio podía torcerse. Ocurría muy pocas veces, pero sus desacuerdos llegaban a ser increíblemente dramáticos. Ambos eran idiotas y testarudos, y no podían darse cuenta de eso sino hasta después de descargar todo en discusiones.

Como cuando Kagami descubrió que su novio coleccionaba multas de tráfico de las que no tenía ni idea. Cuando la chaqueta favorita de Takao que le había costado más de medio sueldo fue arruinada durante el turno de la colada del pelirrojo. La vez en la que Kazunari rechazó un viaje con su familia para celebrar un aniversario con Taiga y éste terminó avisándole que lo dejaba plantado, porque Himuro se había peleado con el novio y no lo podía dejar solo.

Ni qué decir de cuando el ojo de halcón contó por facebook que Kagami no la podía levantar más de una vez al día, solo para vengarse de que el más alto se burlara de la proporción extraña de sus dedos de los pies.

A veces sus amigos preferían que discutieran por celos y no por sus equipos favoritos, o por quién fue el que se comió la última porción de postre que quedaba en la nevera. De todas formas no tardaban nada en volver a su pacífica banalidad, porque si ambos eran tan idiotas cuando se peleaban, también lo eran para no poder estar enojados por mucho tiempo.

Esta vez Takao ni siquiera recordaba bien la razón de sus voces altas luchando por imponerse sobre la del otro. Tal vez había sido por el cambio de trabajo que aceptó, sin reparar demasiado en que quedaba muy lejos del departamento donde vivía con Taiga.

— Ehh, la casa de mis viejos queda más cerca. Tendría que regresarme con ellos y pues, quedarme contigo los fines de semana. No tenemos para mudarnos.

— ¿Y yo qué?

¿Su opinión no importaba un carajo? Porque no recordaba que Kazunari se lo consultara antes de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, por más que le dijera que esta era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

El pelinegro le pidió que se calmara cuando Kagami, con una ruda condescendencia, le dijo que se largara cuando quisiera, y en este punto ambos estaban con la cabeza calentada. Intentar detenerlo con reproches llevó a que Taiga lo apretara por los brazos hasta dejarle todos los dedos marcados por horas. No se dieron cuenta de que ya se gritaban y al soltarse de él Takao chocó con la mesita frente al televisor, de la que cayeron las latas de cerveza que compartían luego de cenar cuando al menor se le ocurrió hablar de su traslado.

Kazunari no pudo sentirse sobre sus propios pies cuando la puerta se azotó, después de que Kagami le gritara que no quería verlo ni a él ni sus cosas cuando regresara. Se quedó solo en la sala, llevándose las manos a la cabeza al sentir como punzaba furiosamente. Aún estaba alterado cuando oyó la puerta abrirse otra vez, pero no era Kagami, y antes de darse cuenta el ojo de halcón no sabía por qué ahora estaba ahí Himuro consolándolo en un abrazo, con sus nudillos a carne viva por haber liberado un poco de furia de camino acá.

Algo en común que Tatsuya compartía con su hermano postizo era el impulso de ir a refugiarse en otra persona para no enloquecer cuando había líos, y a quien encontró al ir allí no fue a Taiga, sino a Kazunari. Parecía que ninguno de los dos la estaba pasando bien ahora mismo, y el menor se rió entre los brazos ajenos mientras contenía sus lágrimas de rabia y le contaba lo que pasó con Kagami. ¿Por qué su pareja no podía apoyarlo y estar feliz de que se realizara en el ámbito laboral?

En respuesta, las palabras alentadoras de Tatsuya se combinaron con los sollozos de Takao y el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, porque ambos lo necesitaban. Se sentaron juntos en el sillón mientras Takao le curaba la mano, y el del lunar se notaba reacio a hablar del problema que lo había traído a buscar tranquilidad junto a su hermano pelirrojo.

Himuro seguía oliendo a alcohol y frustración, al parecer él también había peleado con su pareja como ya se había vuelto costumbre últimamente. Vaya coordinación de problemas.

A lo mejor no estaba mal un segundo abrazo, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar más y la tensión no se iba. Fue quizás porque el contacto del mayor se sentía protector, firme, y eso hizo que Kazunari se sintiera bien. No eran desconocidos después de todo.

Tal vez la respiración de Tatsuya bailando cálidamente sobre la piel de su oreja confundió sus sentidos, y tal vez cuando se miraron no fue deseo realmente lo que se reflejó en los ojos de ambos. Probablemente ese beso iba dirigido a un lugar más fraternal y no a la boca del otro, y de seguro la curiosidad por ese toque ajeno que jamás había vivido volvió ciego a Takao por un momento, haciéndolo flaquear ante tan agresivas sensaciones.

Su mente solo pedía consuelo, sentirse entendido, y los labios de su cuñado le estaban haciendo sentir eso. Takao intentó buscar una sola excusa para parar, pero la lengua del contrario no lo dejó decir nada. Como sea, no fue ningún motivo para perder la cabeza de la forma en la que lo hizo y permitir que Himuro cruzara desesperadamente entre sus piernas, por más que su cerebro hirviera cediendo ante esas caricias. No fueron ni tres minutos de _locura_  cuando escuchó al más alto decir un nombre que no era el suyo, y Kazunari recuperó la suficiente lucidez para empujarlo y hacerlo sacar su miembro goteante.

— Lo lamento, de verdad… no sé qué fue lo que me pasó.

La voz arrepentida de Himuro se escuchó casi muda dentro de sus oídos zumbantes, antes de que éste se arreglara la ropa y se fuera. Kazunari estuvo dos horas en la ducha convenciéndose de que no había hecho lo que hizo, hasta que Kagami volvió de la casa de Kuroko, apenado, pidiéndole disculpas, y él decidió arrancarse esa confusa parte de su mente que tenía registrados un par de minutos de un jueves de mayo que no deseaba rememorar.

— Me acostumbré demasiado a verte cada vez que regreso a casa, solo quiero que eso no cambie. —Kagami detestaba los cambios repentinos, no sabía acoplarse bien a ellos cuando sentía que no le favorecían, pero amaba a Takao.

— Yo también lo siento, fue egoísta no contar contigo primero.

El tigre pelirrojo acordó hablar con su padre para que les ayudara con el financiamiento de un condominio que se acomodara mejor a la distancia del trabajo de ambos, con la condición de que le irían retribuyendo el dinero poco a poco, y así al día siguiente fueron dos idiotas reconciliados otra vez.

Takao se enteró de que a Himuro también le fue bien. A pesar de que éste y su pareja eran relativamente calmados sus peleas eran peores que las suyas con Taiga, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de herirse físicamente más allá de algún apretón o empujón. Sin embargo, después de unas semanas de disgusto Nijimura (el novio de Tatsuya) reconoció que era quien tenía mayor parte de la culpa en sus problemas de pareja, por llevarse a la habitación el estrés del trabajo y el pago de las medicinas de su padre inhabilitado en América, matando así toda la pasión de sus momentos a solas.

Fue el mismo Himuro quien se encargó de ir con el jefe de Shuuzou a conseguirle días libres y se lo llevó a un viaje con intensiones muy privadas como para mencionar, del cual regresaron renovados y con la idea de un posible embarazo. Esa misma semana, mientras descasaban desnudos uno junto al otro en su nuevo hogar, Kagami le compartió esa emocionante idea acerca de tener bebés y a Kazunari se le calentó el corazón al imaginar a su colorado cargando a un mini pelirrojito en brazos. No tardó en decir que sí.

Casi nueve meses después, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en la que Takao gritaba “¡NO MÁS BEBÉS!” y que no permitiría que ningún otro espermatozoide lo hiciera sufrir de esta manera, esa criatura que el halcón sospechaba que tenía la cabeza de un tamaño anormal finalmente salió.

Después de mucho ir y venir por el pasillo el pelirrojo de cejas partidas tuvo que esperar bastante hasta que por fin lo dejaran pasar a solas con su pareja, que apenas al verlo entrar en la habitación se inundó en lágrimas. Con las hormonas a tope y recién parido Taiga se lo imaginó normal, de hecho era un milagro que él mismo pudiera contener el agua en sus ojos. Le sonrió conciliador a Kazunari y fue a su lado, sonrojándose de ternura ante ese bultito sostenido delicadamente para que mamara del pecho del menor.

Kagami no se creía capaz de poder hablar. Todo seguía pareciendo un sueño para él, porque si ya era feliz esto multiplicaba su dicha por millones.

Cuando alzó una mano para tocarla Kazunari la abrazó con recelo y él se rió sin entender.

— Hey, no la soltaste en nueve meses. No te la acapares ahora.

Pero el pelinegro no cedió, con su flequillo lacio ocultándole la mirada— Pasó tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca la tendríamos aquí, jaja. Ahora de verdad está afuera… y todavía no tiene nombre.

— Hay tantos nombres, pero lo dejamos en que podríamos decidirnos cuando viéramos cómo es. —Kagami intentó verla nuevamente, volviendo a ser rechazado— Kazunari, ¿qué haces?

Y por un momento se espantó. ¿Acaso ella tenía algo malo?

— Lo sé, y ella es tan… hermosa. De veras los es, Taiga. Lo es. —trataba de mantener su sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio para que le dejara de temblar mientras sus mejillas seguían siendo atravesadas por las lágrimas.

— Déjame verla.

— No… —Takao puso más aprehensión en el agarre del bultito envuelto en suaves mantas de color amarillo sin hacerle daño, sintiendo cómo la aflicción y el esfuerzo empezaban a hacerle sentir dolor en el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué tiene, Kazunari?! ¡Déjame verla!

El menor le gritó de vuelta y todas sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la pequeña que se asustó con el mismo miedo de su progenitor, separándose del pezón con un sonido húmedo para mover levemente sus cortas extremidades y gimotear de tristeza.

— No la odies… por favor, Taiga… no la mires. No quiero que la odies, yo no sabía… no quería que fuera así.

La voz del pelinegro flaqueó y agachó la cabeza, posándola junto a la de su niña mientras lloraba. La enorme mano de Kagami vaciló al descubrir parte de las mantitas, y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando la bebé lo miró.

 

 

 

— ¡Taiga, hombre! Felicitaciones. Ya no te conformas con ganarme en el básquet y ahora eres padre primero que yo. —bromeó Tatsuya, manteniéndose atento al tráfico— Por fin pude desocuparme así que voy en camino para allá, pero dime a quién se parece.

Lo primero que se imaginó el mayor cuando contestó el teléfono fue que al otro lado iba a oír toda una fiesta por parte del pelirrojo, no esa risita desganada que apenas y fue capaz de escuchar.

—  _No… felicidades a ti. Ve a conocerla y hacerte cargo._  —Tatsuya tuvo que preguntarle de qué rayos hablaba, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta antes de que la llamada se cortara—  _Adiós, Himuro_.

¿Himuro? Taiga nunca le decía así y algo en su pecho se arrugó preocupado, razón por la que le puso más velocidad a su auto. Cuando llegó al hospital preguntando por su cuñado y haciendo de todo para que lo dejaran ver mientras seguía marcando al número fuera de servicio de Taiga, finalmente lo llevaron con Takao. Estaba echado de lado en la camilla, con un rostro somnoliento e hinchado de tanto llorar.

El del lunar sabía que era toda una odisea esto de parir, pero Takao no lucía demasiado feliz como para haber tenido un hijo. Además, su principal preocupación seguía siendo lo de recién con su hermano y se acercó al azabache más bajo para preguntarle al respecto, cuando entonces vio una cadena rota al lado de la almohada y entre los dedos de Takao brillaba el anillo de Kagami que hacía juego con el suyo.

— Él lo sabe… ya lo sabe, Himuro. Lo sabe todo y me odia.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso cuando su subconsciente se estremeció de pronto, trayéndole de lleno un recuerdo que creyó haber destruido. Entonces Tatsuya ya no tuvo que buscarle demasiado significado a esas palabras y se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación. ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que eso estaba borrado, en su mente se había auto convencido de que nunca le puso la mano encima al enamorado de su hermano y Takao había hecho lo mismo. Todo estaba bien ahora, ¿entonces cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Kazunari le había dicho?

— Ah, aquí está. Lo necesito para que registre a la niña, señor.

— ¿La niña?

— Sí, por aquí por favor.

Himuro se dejó llevar como un muñeco, maquinando en su cabeza todas las piezas que necesitaba para comprender lo que sucedía. La actitud extraña de Taiga, el estado de Kazunari y por qué esta enfermera lo llevaba a la zona de las cuneras tan segura de que él era padre.

_“Ve a conocerla y hacerte cargo.”_

— Por dios…

Cuando se la pusieron en los brazos pensó que se le caería por la falta de fuerza en ellos para sostener a esta criatura tan diminuta, hasta hace poco tan ajena a él. Vio su pelito oscuro y escaso, sus enormes ojos verde-grisáceos y perezosos que ella prefería mantener cerrados, y esa llamativa marca de nacimiento en su piel, un pequeño punto negro en lo alto de su mejilla derecha.

Taiga nunca regresó.


	2. La sucia verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confianza y fidelidad importan en una relación. Con esa base hecha añicos Shuuzou ya no quería nada más de Tatsuya, nada… ni lo que hubiese sido lo más valioso en sus vidas.

— Oye, ¿intentas seducirme? —reclamó Himuro, sin una pizca de disconformidad en su voz.

— Tienes una imaginación bastante descarada, ¿sabías?

— Y tú la vuelves peor.

Nijimura formó una sonrisa, con sus labios en el borde de la copa que estaba bebiendo, y dejó que Himuro siguiera mirándolo a su gusto, porque desde que salieron de las termas él andaba en toalla. Se habían visto desnudos un montón de veces, sin embargo esta imagen gloriosa no podía dejar de parecerle fascinante al del lunar.

A Shuu le estaba gustando esta escapada romántica. Al parecer Kagami se enamoró de esta posada desde el instituto y se la recomendó a su hermano, además de que quedaba cerca de un gimnasio, así que cuando bajaron del auto lo primero que hicieron fue sacar la pelota de básquet de los asientos traseros para sudar toda la frustración, el cabreo y la tensión que traían encima desde hace tiempo.

Jugaron uno contra uno sin contenerse hasta que anocheció y entraron a la posada hechos un desastre, cansados y con algunos golpes, pero ambos con una sonrisa cómplice como si volvieran a ser adolescentes. La siguiente parada fueron las aguas termales y no estuvieron solos, todo lo contrario, veían ir y venir a un montón de hombres en pelotas y con mucho pelo, y uno de ellos también fue Himuro que se paseó totalmente en cueros como si nadie lo estuviera mirando mientras admiraba el lugar, hasta que fue a sumergirse al lado de Shuuzou y rió encantado por la temperatura del agua.

Aun así continuaron con cierta incomodidad uno junto al otro sin decirse nada. Pudieron relajarse un poco una vez que los demás huéspedes se retiraron y Tatsuya acomodó un brazo sobre los hombros ajenos, diciéndole que tenían que hablar. Nijimura se echó agua en la cara, respiró lo más hondo que sus pulmones le permitieron y tuvieron una larga charla; sin insultos, sin voz alta y sin la altanería que los había dominado en este último tiempo.

— No quiero que esto se acabe.

— Yo tampoco.

A pesar de que ambos lo llegaron a pensar en algún punto, la idea de separarse simplemente les creó una sensación horrible por dentro. Admitieron sus fallas, se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que deberían mejorar y por último un beso en los labios del otro cerró su tratado de paz.

Luego de comer y beber hasta hartarse y que ahora se sentía limpio, no había ni una sola preocupación dentro de la cabeza de Nijimura. Se sirvió más sake con Himuro acechando alrededor, lo dejó acercarse por su costado y que lo rodeara con sus brazos, que le besara el hombro y parte de su cuello, y que Tatsuya atrapara con sus labios las gotitas que aún le escurrían del pelo.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto travieso de la boca del más alto y dio un nuevo sorbo a la ardiente pero dulce bebida, notando enseguida como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más dispuesto. Era bastante cliché, pero no se iban a saltar la parte de llevar su reconciliación a la cama, después de todo llevaban… por dios, MESES a secas y ni él mismo se lo podía creer.

— Mgh…

Himuro le tomó el rostro para girarlo y beber de la comisura de sus labios el licor que se acababa de llevar a la boca, y algunas gotas cayeron hasta el pecho de Shuuzou y más abajo haciendo que sus abdominales se contrajeran. El del lunar se rió al ver el mohín de su labio superior, pasando la lengua por su barbilla y parte de sus clavículas donde había quedado el rastro del sake.

Suspiró cuando Tatsuya le pasó una mano por todo el pecho, rozando casualmente sus tetillas sin prestarles atención y luego bajó por su ombligo hasta el borde de la toalla, insinuante pero sin arrebatársela de la cintura, provocándole cosquillas al mayor bajo su vello púbico.

Pero Shuu tampoco se iba a quedar como muerto. De verdad tenía muchas ganas ahora, como si todas las veces que le negó el acto a Himuro por andar estresado, agobiado y pendiente de otras cosas le repercutieran en ese instante de golpe en las gónadas. Dobló el brazo tras la nuca del menor y abrió su boca para atrapar la lengua ajena, la que vino a su encuentro en medio de un beso bastante animado y lleno de saliva, a la vez que con su mano libre alcanzó el pantalón de Tatsuya y le sacó el botón con habilidad.

Estaba a mitad de bajarle el cierre cuando Himuro le mordió el labio en un dolor placentero y lo hizo girarse por completo hacia la pared, aprisionándole las manos en ella. Tatsuya besó su nuca y la mordisqueó, soltando calientes suspiros contra su piel húmeda que se volvió demasiado sensible. Juntó su cadera contra el trasero de Nijimura y se frotó lenta pero duramente por encima de la toalla, logrando oír la voz profunda y excitada de éste.

Joder, su polla moría por entrar en Shuu, extrañaba demasiado sentir esa sofocante humedad, que el interior de su pareja lo envolviera salvajemente mientras gemían el nombre del otro. Sin embargo, deseaba empujar más a Nijimura hacia el límite y forcejeó con él sin dejar que separara las manos de la pared, a lo que éste gruñó irritado provocando una risita en Himuro. Terminó por apegarse completamente contra la espalda del mayor y ambos suspiraron al sentir que el contrario le traspasaba su calor corporal, Tatsuya bajó las manos por el cuerpo ajeno para meterlas por debajo de su toalla y le abrió los muslos con la rodilla.

— Uhh, ¿qué es…? —las orejas de Nijimura se pusieron rojas hasta la punta al ser descubierto, pero era obvio que Himuro se iba a dar cuenta— Pero qué chico más obsceno tenemos aquí.

— Cállate… mmh. —se encorvó hacia delante al ser tocado en  _ese_ lugar, aunque Tatsuya estaba tan pegado a él que apenas lo dejaba moverse. El del lunar siguió rozando los dedos entre sus nalgas un poco más, hasta que por fin sujetó la base de goma que sobresalía para empujarla lentamente hacia afuera.

— No creí que vinieras tan preparado.

Nijimura no quería voltear, pero pudo imaginarse la cara en celo que estaba poniendo Tatsuya ahora mismo.

— No es por ti, es por mí. Sé que acabarás poniéndote bruto y seré yo el que la pase negras.

La risa de Himuro salió en un siseo, era mentira si decía que esto no lo había puesto caliente al doble. Acababa de sacar del trasero de su novio un simpático tapón para mantenerse dilatado y facilitar las cosas cuando se la metiera, y se preguntó desde cuándo lo traía puesto. Shuuzou no solía ser tan descarado así que se emocionó, poniéndose bruto tal como el otro había anticipado.

Le dio una lamida al tapón reconociendo el sabor del lubricante de uva, antes de dejarlo a un lado para bajarse la ropa lo suficiente y que el de ojos grises lo sintiera duro contra su muslo. Shuuzou sufrió una contracción placentera en anticipación, aunque le resultó incómodo que su culo estuviera abierto recordando la forma del tapón, mas no tuvo que seguir preocupándose de eso cuando Himuro lo sujetó bien para impulsarse y llenar su vació de una sola vez.

Cuando no pudieron seguir de pie se cambiaron al futon y ninguno se acordó de ser tímido o recatado, habían necesitado tanto unirse físicamente que ahora mismo parecía que nunca iban a parar. Ambas manos de Nijimura arrugaron las cobijas a cada lado de la cabeza de Tatsuya para impulsar su cuerpo sobre las caderas de éste, irguiendo todo su torso de una manera muy erótica cuando Himuro jaló su culo hacia abajo para descargar todo su semen lo más adentro posible.

Shuu se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios gimiendo largamente contra ella, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza por la increíble sensación.

— Oh, carajo… Tatsu-… no estás usando…

Himuro lo interrumpió masturbándolo para que se concentrara en correrse también, mientras gozaba de los apretoncitos que dio la entrada de Shuuzou alrededor de su sexo cuando el mayor le manchó todo el pecho de blanco. Fue un chorro abundante ya que había pasado tanto tiempo sin consentirse sexualmente.

El de menor estatura se encontraba tan sudado y cansado como después de varias prácticas seguidas en Teiko, y hace rato que su toalla quedó olvidada en algún lugar. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber recuperado la suficiente compostura hizo su típica mueca con el labio, mirando hacia abajo a Tatsuya que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él y se recuperaba del orgasmo con una sonrisa encantada.

— ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Después de que lo acabamos de hacer… ¿tres veces?

— … —a Nijimura le molestó que el otro lo dijera tan tranquilo y con esa sonrisa— ¿Por qué no te pusiste protección?

— Bueno, si me pones bruto es lo que menos voy a tener en la cabeza.

— Tatsuya, si hablaste otra vez con tus padres…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sí que mis viejos están locos por ser abuelos, pero no lo haría solo por darles el gusto. —le acarició la mejilla al de ojos grises, alejando unos mechones oscuros que tenía pegados a las piel por la humedad y luego rozó su mentón, sus labios y metió la punta de sus dedos entre ellos. Shuuzou bajó la guardia y le besó las yemas— Sé que estamos preparados, y si pasa ahora es porque simplemente tenía que pasar, ¿bien?

— Mmg. —otro mohín.

— ¿Bien?

—… Bien… —no estaba tan convencido ya que ese tipo de asuntos debían ser muy bien planeados, pero cualquier cosa ya le echaría la culpa a Himuro. Dejó que éste lo atrajera por la nuca para que sus bocas se juntaran, y entre beso y beso el del lunar le preguntó si aguantaba otra ronda. Nijimura asintió y el otro invirtió posiciones, recostándolo y quedando entre sus piernas blancas llenas de arañazos y pequeñas marcas.

Luego de que se les agotara el tanque de energía el dolor de piernas llegó de una manera espantosa y Shuuzou estuvo seguro de que no podría moverlas bien en varios días. Estaba quedándose dormido, pero se encontraba incómodo y llamó a Tatsuya con suavidad, éste no respondió y por la forma pausada en la que respiraba contra su yugular dedujo que ya había sucumbido al sueño.

Sin embargo, él no podía darse ese lujo. Tatsuya seguía sobre él y  _adentro_  de él, además estaba manchado, sudado y quería lavarse otra vez. Nijimura removió a su pareja que continuaba sin reaccionar y en el límite de su paciencia le gritó que era un estorbo, dándole una cachetada que si bien no fue tan agresiva tampoco podía llamarse una forma delicada de despertar a alguien.

Himuro gruñó arrugando el rostro y apenas pudo separar los párpados.

— ¿… Qué te pasa?

— Que te quites, quiero ir al baño.

— Mm… mañana.

— Himuro… —dijo con advertencia.

El ex Yosen suspiró con desgano y se separó, aunque seguía medio dormido y no le dio tanto espacio a Shuuzou para moverse. Al menos ya no estaban pegados como perros ahí abajo y Nijimura dobló una pierna ágilmente entre sus cuerpos para empujar el torso de Himuro.

Éste rió divertido, agarrándole el pie para mordérselo— Si exhibes así lo flexible que eres me voy a excitar de nuevo.

— Ahg, ¿eres un conejo? Hazte a un lado.

Entre bromas y forcejeos el mayor le puso el pie en la cara y pudo liberarse, pero no le fue muy bien en eso de levantarse y caminar, así que Tatsuya lo cargó como unos recién casados.

— Mi culpa. Yo llevaré a la doncella a que se lave todos nuestros hijos de encima.

— Doncella mis pelotas. Bájame, Tatsuya… ¡Himuro!

Entre tanta pelea y que Himuro siguió molestándolo los dos acabaron en el piso. Cuando regresaron a casa no hubo ningún cambio en el cuerpo de Nijimura en los meses siguientes, pero ya estaba dicho; si tenía que pasar, pasaría.

 

 

 

Ellos no tenían ningún deseo carnal hacia el otro. Se caían bien y se tenían aprecio, pero no se gustaban. Cuando Himuro recordaba esa vez, esos borrosos tres minutos, tenía la sensación de que eran los recuerdos de otra persona, como si en ese momento no fuese él quien estuvo dentro de su cuerpo haciendo aquello. No obstante, sí fue él.

Un momentáneo cortocircuito en el que su piel demandó una necesidad de la que su mente no tuvo participación. No obstante lo hizo, y no tenía ningún poder para cambiar eso, menos para ocultar las consecuencias tardías. Claro que se imaginó más de una vez siendo padre… pero no así.

Himuro no salía del impacto de verse a sí mismo en esta pequeña que permanecía atenta en sus brazos, ya cansada de dormitar. Todo cayó como una bomba sobre su cabeza, sin embargo al conocerla ese lazo irrompible entre ellos automáticamente existió. ¿Qué rayos se supone que haría ahora? Cuando todo marchaba plenamente con Shuuzou y Taiga la dicha se había transformado en una tragedia, y no solo le acababa de arruinar la vida a su hermano, sino que estaba a punto de hacerlo con la suya propia.

Se escucharon tres toques en la puerta y Takao quiso llorar cuando vio a Nijimura asomarse, mientras que Tatsuya solo deseaba que todo esto fuera una desagradable pesadilla.

— Shuu…

— ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? Me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que venías para acá, ¿recuerdas? —y se tardó un poco más en el camino, aprovechando de venir al hospital para recoger unos exámenes que se hizo y que tenía doblados en su bolsillo trasero a espera de que Tatsuya los viera. Ahora Nijimura los había alcanzado para ver a la nueva bebé y eso le causó un montón de emociones, sin embargo el ambiente estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera él lo pudo obviar, mirando alrededor del cuarto— ¿Y Kagami?

Miró a Takao, lo pálido y ¿asustado? que se veía en la cama, y cuando se acercó a Himuro le vio poner la misma cara. Le preguntó a Kazunari cómo se encontraba, pero éste ni pudo mantener el contacto visual.

Tatsuya estaba totalmente paralizado, ni siquiera pudo hacer algo para evitar que Shuuzou se asomara sobre su hombro para mirar a la criatura que sostenía. Solo fueron unos tortuosos segundos antes de que notara cuando se le cortó la respiración al mayor, y su mundo se destruyó cuando oyó sus palabras quebradas.

— Pero qué… rayos…

— Shuuzou, espera.

Éste se apartó de Himuro con una mirada demasiado confusa, con un dolor de cabeza empezando a palpitar al intentar negar lo que acababa de ver. No podía ser posible que esta fuera la niña de Takao, ¿por qué no se parecía al halcón o a Kagami? Debió haber algún tipo de equivocación, sí, de eso quería convencerse Shuu.

Sin embargo, la negación no le hizo ningún favor. Los labios de Tatsuya temblaron sin lograr dar alguna excusa, y cuando Nijimura miró a la cama el menor de los tres se tapó el rostro pidiéndole perdón.

— ¿Qué… hiciste? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!

Shuuzou sintió un regusto ácido, quería vomitar. En cuanto dio media vuelta para huir de ahí Himuro se apresuró en darle la niña a Kazunari para correr detrás suyo, llamándolo con desesperación. El del lunar lo atrapó por el brazo cuando cruzaba en el siguiente pasillo y por más que forcejeó éste se negó a dejarlo.

— Déjame explicarte, por favor.

— ¿Explicarme qué? —la misma rabia le cerraba la garganta y ni siquiera le pudo gritar. Apenas le salía la voz— ¿Crees acaso que soy tan estúpido para no deducir que me pusiste el cuerno? Qué tanta maldita confianza te tienes como para pensar que no me enteraría, Himuro.

Y la verdad es que si esa niña no existiera probablemente no lo habría descubierto nunca. No lo podía creer, no podía asimilar que Tatsuya lo haya mirado, besado y tocado como si nada, que le dijera que lo amaba después de haberle hecho algo así, con alguien tan cercano a ellos. Era el novio de Kagami, maldición.

Cuando Tatsuya quiso jalarlo hacia él y abrazarlo esta vez sí le gritó que lo soltara o lo iba a matar. Un vigilante llegó donde ellos agarrando firmemente la muñeca de Himuro, y le pidió que soltara al más bajo si no quería tener problemas. Él no lo escuchó, solo pudo ver la expresión asqueada y decepcionada de Shuuzou cuando éste se liberó yéndose del lugar.

Nijimura quiso arrancarse la cabeza para que esa pequeña carita desapareciera de su mente, una criatura exacta a Himuro, bellísima y tierna, pero que nunca salió de sus propias entrañas. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo rompió tirando los pedazos en la basura de la entrada, moviéndose por inercia hacia la primera parada de bus que vio. No se fijó en la ruta que era y en media hora ya no reconoció dónde estaba.

Daba igual.                                                                                                                           

Ya estaba calmado pero no era una calma agradable, sino más bien como si lo hubiesen despojado de todo. Ni siquiera había lágrimas para botar. Sacó su celular marcando un número conocido con sus ojos mirando nada, y esperó unos cuantos timbres hasta que una voz serena y segura respondió.

—  _Shuuzou, qué sorpresa más grata._

— Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—  _…_  —de inmediato su interlocutor notó que algo no iba bien—  _¿Qué pasa?_

— Yo… tú tienes muchos contactos. Quiero sacármelo. —unos ruiditos tiernos lo hicieron mirar a los asientos de su derecha donde un bebé en brazos de su madre movía su manito hacia él, encantado con el pollito de colores que colgaba de su celular. Nijimura vio sus cachetes gordos, sus ojitos brillantes, su pequeño cuerpo… y no sintió nada— Es de Himuro, pero… tenías razón. Él no sirve después de todo.

—  _No tienes la culpa así que no te preocupes por nada, él nunca fue bueno para ti. Dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte y me encargaré._

— Gracias… Akashi.


	3. El desasosiego de la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los diálogos en negrita indican que están hablando en inglés, y en cursiva que hay alguien al teléfono.

Los días en los que todo estaba bien se veían tan lejanos que parecía que serían olvidados pronto, a pesar de que si pasaban el dedo por el calendario realmente no había sido tanto tiempo. ¿Así se sentía estar en el infierno? Como si tu alma vagara en el vacío por la eternidad cargando todas las penurias que sufriste en vida.

Se oía como un castigo justo para ellos.

Sin embargo querían seguir creyendo que tenían el derecho de arreglar algo.

— **Taiga se encuentra allá, ¿verdad?** —no necesitaba seguir oyendo las mismas negativas de ayer ni del día anterior a ese y todos los demás. Estaban al límite de su cordura— **¡Tío!**

Su única esperanza era que el señor Kagami le seguía respondiendo el teléfono. Él tampoco sabía qué hacer y con mentir no mejoraba nada.

— **_Tatsuya, sabes que te aprecio como si fueras otro hijo mío y Taiga no me quiso contar nada, pero me cuesta respirar al recordar cómo apareció aquí casi en pedazos. Sólo me dijo que no quería saber nada de ti ni del chico con el que estaba… por favor, respeta eso._**

Se notaba la desazón en las palabras del hombre. Sabía la relación tan especial entre ellos dos y la admiración y el amor que Taiga le tenía a su hermano y que no cambió en nada aún después de haberse convertido en adultos, por eso se le partía el pecho a la mitad con atreverse a imaginar lo que haya sucedido entre ellos para pudrir todos esos años juntos.

De Takao no sabía casi nada pero debía ser alguien tan especial como Himuro. Además, se supone que Taiga iba a tener un hijo con él.

— ¿Qué dice…? Himuro, ¿qué está diciendo?

Kazunari no aguantaba la angustia de ver al del lunar caminar por todas partes como si las plantas de los pies le quemaran, con una expresión terrible y cansada que no era muy diferente de la suya y discutiendo en un idioma que no comprendía.

No pudo obedecer el gesto que hizo el otro de que se mantuviera allí mientras volvía a alzar la voz desesperado. Su mente se estaba desprendiendo; sentía que cada vez se desconectaba más de la realidad, acercándose a pasos largos hacia la locura.

Corrió donde Himuro pidiéndole que le pasara el teléfono, que quería hablar. Éste se lo negó diciendo que lo dejara arreglar esto pero vomitaría si pasaba un segundo más sin hacer algo.

Le arrebató el celular apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas entre sus manos temblorosas cubiertas de sudor frío, gritándole que él no era el único que quería de vuelta a Taiga. El mayor se tragó su amargura y lo dejó solo para enfriar su cabeza o al menos intentarlo.

Takao se puso el aparato en el oído pronunciando a duras penas un patético intento de inglés.

— _¿Quién eres?_ —le respondió en japonés.

— Se- señor… yo soy Kazunari… la pareja de Taiga. —enseguida notó como la respiración del hombre se volvió tensa. No lo culpó— Lamento que la primera vez que hablemos sea en estas circunstancias pero… por favor, necesito saber de Taiga. Sé que le hice lo peor… —estaba luchando contra sus propias lágrimas, casi no podía hablar— Pero lo necesito… lo necesito conmigo o moriré. Dígale que me perdone, se lo suplico…

Kagami padre estaba convencido de respetar el silencio de Taiga, no obstante ese sufrimiento tan desesperante del chico le transmitía una pena y zozobra indescriptibles. Sus dedos temblaron y tuvo que preguntar qué pasó, qué es eso tan grave que parecía haber acabado con la vida de todos.

Escuchó todo en silencio aun cuando Takao pasaba un minuto o dos ahogado en un llanto que no podía reprimir antes de continuar. Se lo dijo todo, aquello que no debió pasar pero pasó, eso que pensó que podrían olvidar si lo encerraban en un baúl con mil candados y lo enterraban en cemento, lo mismo que se encargó de arrebatarles todo como una enfermedad incurable cuando algún dios dejó de desearles la felicidad.

Dejó al muchacho desahogarse mientras asimilaba todo y dejaba de intentar convencerse de que aquello era una cruel broma nada más. Sin embargo no pudo odiarlo, ni a él ni a Tatsuya, ni a esa pequeña inocente que no conocía.

Pero tampoco podía jalar la cuerda de su lado.

— _Sé que no he estado al pendiente de la vida de mi hijo tanto como hubiese querido, y por más mayorcito que se haya hecho sigo teniendo el instinto de protegerlo como sea. Si está sufriendo, lo consolaré, y si tú eres el causante de ese sufrimiento apoyaré su decisión de alejarte. Si lo amas tanto permite que recupere su vida poco a poco, así como tú, muchacho, necesitas enderezar tu propio camino._

Por más que Takao le rogó sólo obtuvo un “No vuelvan a llamar, por favor” y una desahuciadora despedida.

Himuro lo vio desmoronarse desde el marco de la cocina, viendo como se le escapaban las esperanzas junto con la vida misma. Otro llanto vino de la habitación, preguntándose por qué había tanta tristeza en ese lugar donde nació.

El mundo se les venía encima sin piedad, aferrados a un paraguas de alambres que no podía cubrirlos de la culpa.


	4. El lamento de la verdad

Si de algo estaba seguro que nunca cambiaría Taiga era la necesidad de refugiarse en alguien cuando un problema lo superaba. Y si no le había contado nada a su padre la única opción que le quedaba en Estados Unidos era Alex, quien estaba ignorando todas las llamadas que le hizo y eso le dio la razón.

Sin embargo quería abogar por el cariño que la mujer le tenía aún después de todo como último recurso para enderezar las cosas, a pesar de que con cada “Deje su mensaje después del tono” y con cada súplica sin respuesta que estaban a punto de hacer sangrar su garganta, las fuerza para marcar los números del teléfono se le desaparecían.

Estos días se estuvo quedando con Takao en la casa que había compartido con el pelirrojo. No podía dejarlo solo con la niña, no cuando ninguno de los dos confiaba ya en sus propias ganas de seguir adelante. Fue una noche más de desvelo en la que trataba de acostumbrar a su hija al biberón, ya que en la decadencia en la que se encontraba atrapado Kazunari su alimentación era malísima y no le iba a hacer ningún bien amamantarla, y fue entonces que una diminuta luz apareció.

Alex se contactó con él.

Su smartphone estaba recibiendo una solicitud de skype de ella y aceptó enseguida, aun cuando al verla en la pantalla quedó mudo como si no tuviese tanto qué decir. La rubia también guardó silencio un momento, debatiéndose en lo que quería y lo que debía hacer; fue cuando alcanzó a ver la pequeña criatura acomodada en el regazo de Tatsuya.

— **_¿… Es ella?_** —la dura expresión que muy pocas veces había visto en el rostro de su mentora no pudo mantenerse ante aquella escena y por primera vez Himuro volvió a formar una leve sonrisa, acercando el celular para que la viera mejor. Alex contuvo un suspiro de asombro— **_De verdad… son iguales._**

— **Sí.** —la morenita no mostró más interés que por su leche pero no importó, con tan sólo estar allí tranquila cambiaba el universo de todos a su alrededor— **Taiga está…**

— **_Sabes bien que no apoyo lo que hiciste y que a Taiga le sobran razones para no dirigirles la palabra._** —Tatsuya mordió todo su labio inferior y asintió sin ganas— **_No obstante, a pesar de su dolor estoy segura de que todavía tiene algo que decirle a ambos. Así sea un adiós definitivo o un hasta pronto, por favor, no hostiguen lo que decida._**

Lo entendió. Kagami tenía todo el derecho de colocar su vida como prioridad antes que la remota posibilidad de volver, escondiendo una herida fatal que nunca lo dejaría ser feliz de nuevo.

Alexandra le dejó dicho que mañana haría que el pelirrojo hablara con ellos. Quizás era egoísta porque Kagami no era su pareja pero aceptaría lo que decidiera su hermano y Takao debía hacer lo mismo, sólo no estaba seguro de que el menor fuese a resistir un golpe más.

Esa mañana fue a buscar a Kazunari a su cuarto y fue como encontrar un cadáver con los ojos abiertos y perdidos, un muerto que vestía a diario las pocas ropas que Kagami dejó atrás. Le habló, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició su rostro mas el otro no mostró reacción; le preguntó si quería ver a la bebé y nada cambió, sin embargo cuando mencionó a Taiga pareció volver en sí.

Su voz estaba ronca y se partía en cada palabra que lograba pronunciar, preguntando una y otra vez si Taiga había vuelto. A Himuro le costó hacer contacto con la parte lúcida del más bajo pero logró prepararlo -o al menos hacerlo consciente de lo que iba a pasar- unos minutos antes de la hora del _reencuentro_.

Cuando Kagami apareció en la laptop el ojo de halcón casi no pudo contener el impulso de abalanzarse y entrar en la pantalla. Tenía el mismo aspecto decaído de ellos dos y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que le costaba tenerlos abiertos.

Su primera petición fue que le dejaran ver a la nena y Himuro fue a buscarla a su cuna. Estaba dormida y no se enteró de nada, y Kagami sonrió con tan sólo verla así.

— _¿Qué nombre le pusieron?_

— Eve… era el que más te gustaba.

— _Es cierto._ —su risa salió tan leve pero se notaba lo sincera que era. Cuando Takao pensaba que ya se le habían agotado las lágrimas volvía a sentir sus ojos aguados, después de todas las veces que soñó con volver a ver y escuchar al pelirrojo— _Le queda hermoso. Ella es preciosa._

“Pero no es mía.” estuvieron seguros de que pasó por la mente de Taiga.

— _¿Saben? No la odio, nunca podría. Estuve con ella por nueve meses, la cuide como mía, sentí todo lo que hacía y la esperé con cariño. La amo y le deseo lo mejor del mundo._

Kazunari ya no aguantó la espera, su corazón iba a estallar. Le rogó que regresara con ambos, que ella es su hija también.

Pero no lo era.

— _Mi cabeza y mis sentimientos siguen siendo un caos total, sin embargo, a pesar de que en este momento lo hago, sé que no podré odiarlos por mucho tiempo. También los amo y son las personas más importantes para mí._

— También te amo, Taiga. Demasiado… por favor…

— _Pero no puedo perdonarlos._ —fue instantáneo, como si hubiesen martillado un grueso clavo en el pecho de Kazunari— _Sigue siendo una traición, algo que nunca hubiese esperado de mis personas queridas… y duele. Es como estar atrapado en una continua tormenta de desesperación._

— Taiga…

— _Tatsuya, sé que pensarás que puedes comprender lo que siento pero no es así. Si hubiese sido al contrario estoy seguro que no dudarías en tomar un cuchillo y matarnos a mí y a Nijimura-san._

Con la sola mención de ese nombre la aparente tranquilidad de Himuro se derrumbó y apretó más su agarre en el cuerpo de Kazunari a su lado que parecía a punto de morir, llorando tras las palmas de sus manos, clavándose las uñas en la frente.

— _Él es el único capaz de entenderme y también la pasa mal. Me contacté con él y me dijo que lo sabe._ —hizo una pausa inusual bajando la mirada, como si quisiera agregar algo más al respecto pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo— _Ya no quiero tener este malestar adentro. Pasará un tiempo pero sé que podré perdonarlos y sentiré paz con eso, así que también perdónense ustedes. Kazunari…_ —éste no hizo más que negar con la cabeza sin descubrirse, queriendo negar esta fea realidad— _Nunca desees que ella haya nacido diferente. Quiéranla y cuídenla como la hija de ambos que es._

Tatsuya no tenía la facilidad para dejar salir sus sentimientos así como Takao o el pelirrojo, así que el caos dentro de él se estaba acumulando de una manera alarmante. Sólo esta vez fue capaz de botar una lágrima, una sola lágrima que pudo liberarlo de la mitad del peso que lo aplastaba mientras rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en la frente de su pequeña que se removió apenas.

No valía decir “no sabíamos lo que hacíamos” o “no queríamos que pasara así”, mas Taiga era testigo del fuerte castigo del arrepentimiento. No les deseaba más tormentos y este era el primer paso para que los pelinegros salieran del hoyo.

— _Hey._ —los miró a ambos y fue capaz de regalarles una gran sonrisa— _Sean felices._


	5. Lo cruel de la verdad

Los hombres se dejan llevar más fácilmente por sus deseos que las mujeres.

Según las estadísticas, seis de cada diez de ellos son infieles al menos una vez. Muchos de esos números terminan en hijos fuera de la pareja, y otros tantos más en separación.

Pero que sea algo común no lo hace justificable ni perdonable, ser un número más de una gran cantidad que hacen lo mismo no quiere decir que carezca de importancia. No significa que no venga a tus pesadillas en las noches, y cuando despiertas te das cuenta que esa pesadilla es en lo que se ha convertido ahora tu día a día.

Himuro despertó con los lloriqueos de Eve y se restregó los ojos tratando de que fuesen funcionales aún después de sólo cuatro horas de descanso ligero.

— Shuu, ¿qué hora es…?

Giró a su costado y la silueta que su mente había proyectado por segundos en el lado izquierdo de la cama desapareció. Estaba solo en esa habitación que no era suya.

Escuchó pasos descalzos en el pasillo y le alivió que Kazunari tomara responsabilidad, volviendo a echarse sobre la almohada mientras se le pasaba esa presión en su cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en jaqueca.

Desde la vez que hablaron con Taiga hizo que Takao fuera al médico a revisar su salud, donde le avisaron de la clara depresión en la que se encontraba el menor. No quería que le dieran pastillas para mantenerlo drogado y terminó con una receta de vitaminas en la mano para tratar de abrirle el apetito y quitarle la apatía; de ahí lo acompañó a un psicólogo y resguardarse en los métodos y experiencias de alguien ajeno a ellos que no los miraba mal ni levantaba el dedo para juzgar no resultó tan inútil, puesto que Kazunari, aunque todavía no estaba ni a mitad de camino de regresar a la normalidad, ahora procuraba estar más pendiente de las necesidades de la niña que Taiga le pidió que cuidara y amara.

Ya pasaron las semanas de reposo luego del alumbramiento y hace rato que expiraron las vacaciones acumuladas que tomó del trabajo, no obstante el tiempo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que sus vidas se volvían medianamente estables.

Todavía quedaba algo verdaderamente importante por atender.

Shuu no era como Kagami. Se arriesgaba a asegurar que no se iría del país ni tomaría alguna decisión descabellada; él era más bien del tipo que necesitaba tiempo a solas sin que nadie estuviera al lado suyo diciéndole qué hacer, para después acceder a hablar las cosas claras.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses.

No es que no le importara o lo haya dejado último en su lista de preocupaciones. No había minuto en que no rezara por recuperar a Shuuzou mientras le marcaba al teléfono que siempre tenía apagado, y cada tantos días le dejó un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que le regalara un momento para discutir su situación, que tenía todo el derecho de despreciarlo pero que por favor lo escuchara una vez.

 

 

 

 

 

Si algo compartía con su hermano era la necesidad de apoyarse en alguien cuando las cosas se le salían de control. La última vez que lo hizo no resultó bien, de hecho fue catastrófico, así que ahora pensó largamente con quién le haría bien desahogarse un rato.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente… no, quizás era lo más natural, quienes creyó sus amigos más íntimos no lo recibieron con una palmada en el hombro. Claro, se iban a enterar y cada uno tendría su propia opinión pero en alguna parte dentro suyo quería creer que podía contar con alguien.

No fueron groseros con él mas no escondieron su rechazo, incluso Murasakibara. Se había quedado a su lado en la banca afuera de la casa de Takao pero Himuro notó su incomodidad, como si no le agradara la situación y se debatía entre aplastarle la cabeza con una mano o darle apoyo por ser su amigo.

Tatsuya suspiró y le dijo que estaba bien si no quería volver a hablar con él, no lo iba a obligar, y su ex compañero no agregó nada más cuando se puso de pie y se marchó.

Por supuesto, le tuvo que decir a sus padres que ya eran abuelos y la forma en la que sucedió. La familia de Takao también se enteró y fueron a verlos; le causó algo de gracia que lo miraran como si hubiese violado a su querido hijo y lo obligara a tener un bebé. Trataron de llevárselo junto con Eve y por un momento pensó que sería lo más adecuado para que Kazunari mejorara y la nena también estaría mejor cuidada, mas le sorprendió que el mismo Takao se negara fuertemente.

Les dijo que esa era su casa y se quedaría ahí con su hija, que era él quién debía encargarse de sí mismo. Las palabras de Kagami y la posibilidad de su perdón le habían dado motivos para buscar ganárselo haciendo las cosas bien desde ahora. Los señores no pudieron hacer más, de todas formas podían velar por él y ver a Eve cuando quisieran.

Por suerte el ojo de halcón mantuvo uno o dos amigos que no les hicieron el asco después de saberlo todo. Aunque Midorima lo trató como mierda en su zapato, su pareja Miyaji decidió que no lo abandonaría, aunque eso sí, lo regañó hasta que Takao pensó que le iba a pegar.

El del lunar estaba fumando afuera mientras Miyaji había llegado de visita junto con su hermano menor que parecía ser cercano a Kazunari también.

No había podido pasar regularmente por su departamento más que para buscar ropa y otros artículos personales y en esas veces las cosas de Nijimura seguían intactas en su sitio, eso significaba que no había regresado allí y que se estaba quedando con algún conocido. La familia de éste estaba en América así que buscó comunicarse con un par de amigos en común preguntando si sabían algo de Shuuzou, incluso pensó en contratar a alguien que lo buscara pero gran parte de su dinero era para gastos de su hija y para ayudar a Takao.

Recién acababa de ir a buscar unos documentos para más papeleos de la niña y fue cuando se encontró con que su pieza había sido asaltada. Unos vecinos le dijeron que varios tipos con pintas de guardaespaldas entraron llevándose unas maletas, y todo lo que faltaba eran pertenencias de Shuu.

_“Akashi, eh…”_

No podía ser nadie más estrafalario.

Le pararía los pies a ese duende del infierno. Acabó su cigarro y se adentró a la casa para pedirle a los rubios que se quedaran con Takao un rato mientras él volvía a salir. En la sala se encontró con la imagen del menor con la camisa subida para darle pecho a la pequeña, a quien hace poco fue que pudo volver a amamantar. Eso sí, la nena había llorado muchas veces en brazos del azabache porque percibiendo la mortificación de éste no estaba a gusto para alimentarse de él, hasta que por fin lograron restablecer su conexión.

— Oye, pero ese bebé no se parece al tipo pelirrojo. Sus ojos…—cuando hizo contacto visual con Yuuya éste le devolvió una mirada intrigada que se convirtió en asombro y luego fue volviéndose más y más agresiva. Así que este chico no lo sabía, uh…— Caíste realmente bajo, Kazunari. Das asco.

— ¡Yuuya! ¡Hey!

Su hermano no pudo detenerlo cuando éste pasó por el lado de Himuro chocándolo de una manera muy brusca para salir. Takao apretó los labios y agachó el rostro mientras Kiyoshi se disculpaba por el cabeza hueca de su hermano, y por no haberle contado antes de ir.

No salían de un charco cuando ya estaban pisando otro.

Con mucha pena le pidió a Miyaji que no dejara solo a su kouhai y cuando salió atendió una llamada que realmente no se esperó.

— ¿Taiga?

— _Yo…_ —dijo éste a modo de saludo. No habían vuelto a comunicarse desde entonces y la voz del pelirrojo aún se notaba algo decaída, sin embargo le alegró mucho estar hablando con él— _Oye, Tatsuya… no he sido del todo franco la verdad. Parece que no soy tan bueno después de todo._

— ¿Qué ocurre? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Le causó malestar esa risilla amarga del otro.

— _No te lo conté todo esa vez. Yo… cuando hablé con Nijimura-san él me dijo algo más, algo muy serio._ —Himuro tuvo que detener todo su cuerpo e ignorar sus irregulares latidos para asegurarse de que estaba escuchando bien. Su voz salió tensa, preguntándole qué pasaba con Shuuzou _— Él me dijo que está preñado, Tatsuya… de ti. Y no sólo eso, sino que lo iba a abortar._

— ¿Qué… rayos…? Shuu, no… por qué, ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!

— _Lo siento. A pesar de que todo lo que les dije fue de corazón… creo en el fondo asumí que no merecías saberlo por lo que nos hiciste. Le pedí que lo reconsiderara pero no sé si Nijimura-san fue capaz…_

No tuvo tiempo para recriminarle nada al otro, ahora mismo lo único que destruía todo a su paso como un huracán en su cabeza era Nijimura, la necesidad de estar a su lado ya, la rabia por no haber actuado mucho antes y por ser tan imbécil de no saber que tenía un hijo en camino que corría peligro.

Condujo como loco a la propiedad de Akashi luego de una esporádica llamada a Murasakibara pidiéndole la dirección sin ninguna amabilidad. Luego de 15 minutos y una interminable entrada que llevaba a la mansión se bajó de su auto pateando y yéndose contra la reja de seguridad que no iba a ceder ni un centímetro.

Arremetió luego contra el intercomunicador apretando todos los botones y exigiendo a gritos que lo dejaran pasar. Primero le contestó alguien de seguridad que le pidió que se marchara de la propiedad ya que no era bienvenido y Tatsuya lo mandó a comerse sus pelotas, que le entregaran a Shuu. Fue cuando la voz de Akashi interrumpió.

— _Qué inesperada visita, Himuro Tatsuya. Y no una muy grata he de decir._

— Cabrón. Deja salir ya mismo a Shuu, ¡sé que lo tienes ahí! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

Akashi se rió.

— _¿Hablar, ahora? ¿De qué, del hijo ilegítimo? … O quizás el de él._ —Tatsuya no se cansó se maldecirlo y juró que cuando lo tuviera enfrente lo mataría con sus propias manos. Estaba jugando con él— _Pues ya no tienes por qué andar tan neurótico. Ese niño está muerto._


	6. El vacío de la verdad

Fue un cobarde, ¿cierto? Darle tiempo a Shuu de que despejara sus emociones no era su única excusa. En el fondo tenía miedo de que al igual que Kagami decidiera alejarse del monstruo que era y ya había agotado todas sus fuerzas como para poder levantarse a sí mismo si eso pasaba.

Dejó de caminar de espaldas y cuando finalmente quiso girarse de frente y correr donde él se topó con una pared sin final. Intentó romperla pero sus uñas se cayeron y sus dedos se desgastaron; quiso entregar su corazón como ofrenda pero éste ya no latía en sus manos, ¿entonces por qué continuaba vivo? ¿por qué seguía doliendo de esa manera tan horrible? ¿cuánto más tenía que pagar?

Si ya no quería sentir todo esto era mejor morir.

Sí.

Se hundió en un negro total donde no había nada; ni pensamientos tortuosos, ni problemas, consecuencias o responsabilidades. No había tristeza ni tampoco felicidad o amor pero estaba bien porque no sufría, quería quedarse ahí.

No obstante una luz exigua atravesó sus ojos y por un momento vio a Takao y a su madre sobre él. ¿Por qué lloraban tan afligidos? Lucían tan asustados y no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, no tenían voz.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pensando en Shuu sonrió.

“Te amo, Shuu.”

“Quiero verte otra vez.”

“Seguramente harías ese chistoso puchero con tu labio y me llamarías tonto si nos volviéramos a encontrar ahora. Quizás me golpearías un poco pero eso estaría bien.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? Shuu, ya pasó tu cumpleaños y no pude felicitarte, a pesar de que te prometí que no haría más intentos terribles de pastel. Ambos somos un desastre en la cocina, eh… no sé cómo habíamos sobrevivido hasta ahora.”

“Mi cabello está algo desastroso. Extraño cómo aprendiste a cortarlo a la perfección, mientras que la última vez que me permitiste hacer lo mismo por ti te dejé un buen tiempo sin flequillo. Jajaja te enojaste muchísimo aunque para mí seguías siendo el más guapo.”

“Shuu, te adoro.”

“De todas las veces que perdonaste mis tonterías antes, ¿por qué no esta vez?”

“Te necesito.”

“…”

“Soy tan egoísta, ¿verdad? En realidad merezco que me mates de esta manera, tan lentamente hasta que quedes satisfecho. Hazlo.”

“Shuu, Shuu… quiero tocar tu vientre, Shuu.”

 

 

 

 

«Ese niño está muerto.»

“No… no. ¡No es verdad! ¡Shuu no puede…! ¡Shuu, contéstame! ¡¡Sal de ahí, Shuu!!”

«Tatsuya…»

“Shuu, ¡Shuu, por favor! Dime que es mentira. Mi amor, regresa conmigo. Cuidaremos a nuestro hijo juntos.”

«…»

“¡No lo hiciste! ¡Shuuzou! Maldición.”

«¿Qué sabrás tú…? Ya no importa realmente. Vete, Himuro.»

“¡¡Shuuzou!!”

«Tú también estás muerto para mí.»

 

 

 

 

 

Abría sus ojos, los cerraba, parpadeaba y los volvía a apretar fuertemente sin embargo seguía sin ver nada. Esa oscuridad se lo estaba comiendo y deseó salir de allí. No sabía si estaba tumbado o si corría, si estaba de pie o de cabeza.

Deseó poder ver algo y por fin fue capaz de percibir un ruido; eran voces, jadeos que poco a poco se hicieron más fuertes dentro de sus tímpanos al punto en que le causó dolor. Arrastró las manos fuera de su cara para cubrir sus oídos y había una forma delante de él, una imagen; se encontró a sí mismo moviéndose sobre Takao, tocándose tontamente, empujándose contra el otro y gimiendo sin lógica. Sus ojos no tenían iris ni pupilas, sólo eran dos sucios muñecos copulando sin ningún fin.

“Detente.”

“No llegues hasta el final.”

“¡Ya para!”

Golpeó sus manos hacia delante y ese recuerdo se quebró como el cristal, regresando a donde no había color ni sonido.

Pasó años o solo segundos siendo nada allí cuando un toque en su mejilla lo llamó. Era suave, algo pequeño. Se volvió observando a Eve a su lado que daba golpecitos en su cara para despertarlo de su pesadilla.

Estaba tan grande y gordita ya, incluso podía estar sentada por su cuenta. Sus mechones negros se ondulaban ligeramente sobre sus cachetes rojos como manzanas y sus ojos verdes estaban muy conscientes del mundo.

Cierto, habían pasado nueve meses ya. Nueve meses desde que él se fue.

— ¿Viniste a hacerme compañía, linda?

Dobló un brazo tras sus pompis para cuidarla de que no se fuera hacia atrás y cayera de la cama, preguntándose cuántas horas había estado dormido. Ella balbuceó energéticamente en respuesta y presionó sus aun diminutas palmas en las mejillas de su padre, como diciéndole “¡Anímate!”, aunque retiró luego sus manitas mirándolas con curiosidad por sentirlas picosas sobre la barba de Himuro.

Pasaba sus días en constante morosidad así que no resultaba extraño el haber descuidado su aspecto. Escuchó a lo lejos hablar a su padre, quizás atendiendo el teléfono. Le dio la impresión de que lo había oído sonar cuando seguía perdido en sus sueños.

No pasó mucho cuando el señor con aires bastante parecidos a los suyos regresó al cuarto donde había dejado a Eve al cuidado de su hijo, con el auricular pegado en la oreja pidiéndole a la otra persona que no colgara todavía, que lo iba a pasar con Tatsuya.

— Solo un segundo… espera, Nijimura-kun.

¿Niji? Tatsuya se reincorporó pero cuando su padre le pasó el teléfono ya habían colgado.

— No es posible… ¿era él? Papá.

El señor también se encontraba sorprendido aunque un tanto reacio ahora. Después de todo lo que les había costado a Takao, a él y su mujer levantar a su hijo ese fantasma decidía regresar.

Sin embargo no tenía derecho a interferir.

— Sí, ese muchacho… dejó una dirección. Dijo que fueras a encontrarte con él.

¿Qué era esto? No sabía lo que le esperaba pero su pecho volvió a latir emocionado como ya no recordaba.

“Volveré a verte, Shuu.”


	7. La esperanza de la verdad

_“Tu "yo" de ayer estaba llorando... ¿Puede tu "yo" de mañana sonreír?_  
 _Deseo que no llores ni una lágrima más._  
  
_No nos separaremos más, así no te haré llorar nunca más._  
 _Vamos a reír como solíamos hacerlo._  
 _Tomaré con firmeza tu amor siempre y cuando no lo olvide.”_

 

Cuando lo vio tras la puerta Himuro tuvo que agarrarse a sí mismo para no irse sobre él. Su cabello estaba más largo y desordenado, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos pero sin cubrir su mirada que luchaba por mantenerse firme; su piel estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba y parecía papel, temiendo que si la tocaba se le caería… y su rostro, sin brillo, con algo de barba. Era como estarse viendo en un espejo durante todos estos meses.

Subió un escalón más de la entrada sin pestañear, con temor de que si lo hacía lo volvería a perder de vista. Aunque era una versión deplorable del Shuu que recordaba seguía siendo él y no pudo contenerse, levantando una mano para atrapar su imagen.

Tantas veces soñó con esto, ¿qué le aseguraba que no era una fantasía más de su psiquis desamparada? La mano de Nijimura apartó la suya con desinterés, tan fría y delgada en comparación a la suya cuando en realidad solían ser iguales.

Le dijo que pasara, con una voz demasiado débil para estar seguro de haberlo escuchado bien. Tatsuya entró cerrando la puerta tras de él y lo siguió por el pasillo al paso lento del mayor, como si le costara caminar. También lo vio rodearse el abdomen con un brazo, su vientre vacío debajo de esa ropa que colgaba de sus huesos.

Apretó los puños para no ir a abrazarlo y pedir disculpas hasta que Nijimura le cortara la lengua. Una de las condiciones para verse hoy fue que no quería oír ninguna babosada de “olvida lo que pasó” ni los “perdóname, volvamos a ser felices juntos”.

No se permitió sentir lástima de Shuuzou sino de sí mismo, lástima por su persona tan patética, tan preocupado en autodestruirse que nunca fue capaz de proteger a Shuu y a su hijo. No fue lo suficientemente hombre como para buscar esa oportunidad así haya sido a la fuerza, porque así al menos no habría tenido que llorar tanto por la pérdida de un ser al que no conoció.

Anoche se había dormido con una sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas, pensando en que hace nada habría podido nacer esa criatura.

Se detuvieron en una puerta y Himuro quiso retirarle su cabello crecido para besarle la nuca, preguntándose cuál era el motivo de estar aquí si no era para recuperar el chance de amarlo. Nijimura puso una mano en el pomo pero no abrió todavía, hablándole de espaldas.

— No quiero que pienses mal, si es que tienes dudas de la razón por la que decidí contactarme contigo. Es algo que no tiene que ver conmigo así que… no intentes estupideces.

Que no quiera aprovecharse de que ahora estaba tan abatido que apenas podía sostenerse, que no tratara de susurrarle cosas al oído para que se sintiera especial, que no lo sedujera entre sus brazos para llevárselo de vuelta. Todavía no había tocado fondo como para dejar de odiarlo.

— Haré todo lo que me pidas.

Haría el esfuerzo por no seguir siendo tan zopenco y se conformaría por ahora con la posibilidad de poder estar a su lado. Nijimura empujó la puerta y esa habitación se encontraba en penumbras igual que la casa, se hizo a un lado y le pidió a Himuro que entrara primero; éste lo hizo sin dudar, aún si lo estaba conduciendo a las fauces de un demonio que venía por su alma. El mayor encendió las luces en un nivel muy tenue, lo suficiente para que Tatsuya pudiese ver el bultito celeste que descansaba en la cama protegido por una fortaleza de almohadas a su alrededor.

Era tan pequeño y su pecho subía y bajaba con calma, haciendo gestos inconscientes con la boca y las manos mientras dormía. Porque estaba vivo, dando constancia de un increíble milagro. No necesitó exámenes de ADN ni nada que se le pareciera cuando su corazón casi explotaba gritándole “¡Es él!”.

No pudo moverse y por un momento vio todo borroso, rogando porque no fuese una maldita ilusión. Shuuzou se acercó a la cama sentándose con cuidado de no perturbar la paz de su bebé y se poyó contra la pared respirando hondo, rozando entre sus dedos uno de los piececitos protegido por el calor de sus medias de caricaturas.

Miró a Himuro que finalmente pudo reaccionar y fue despacio donde ellos, arrodillándose a los pies de la cama para contemplar tal belleza. El del lunar le preguntó si podía tocarlo y él accedió, dándole permiso de que acariciara su carita, la forma de su nariz, sus ojos y la boca; rozar su cabellito que apenas se dejaba ver, asegurarse de que tenía sus bracitos y piernas, que no le faltaba nada. Pasó el pulgar por su suave sien y rió de sorpresa al ver esa peca en su piel.

La de Eve estaba al medio de su ojo derecho mientras que la de este pequeño chico se encontraba muy cerca de su oreja, así que cuando le creciera el pelo quedaría fácilmente oculta, pero él siempre sabría que estaba allí.

Nijimura pensó en esto como una especie de comedia amarga, porque incluso nació con ojos verdes también. Casi como gemelos que sólo tenían el mismo papá.

Tatsuya besó cándidamente ese lugar con sus labios temblando sin remedio. Lo cubrió con cuidado entre sus brazos y colocó su frente junto a esa cabecita que cabía prefecta dentro de su mano, dándole las gracias a Shuu, gracias por haberlo dejado nacer, y gracias por permitirle conocerlo. Shuuzou lo escuchó llorar sin decir nada.

Tuvo que separarse cuando el bebé empezó a gimotear y le pidió disculpas entre risas por no dejarlo descansar tranquilo, mas no podía evitarlo. Todas sus lágrimas representaban el miedo a la posibilidad de no haber podido hacer esto nunca, y el gozo de saber que su hijo estaba realmente ahí con él.

— Cómo… ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Shin.

Como la verdad innegable.

Lo arrulló sintiendo la presión de sus deditos agarrados de su enorme dedo índice hasta que Shin regresó a sus dulces sueños. Y no quiso preguntar, no quería… pero debía enfrentarlo.

— ¿Akashi…?

— No. Tiene mi apellido.

Volvió a darle las gracias, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Posó una mano en su rodilla sin ninguna intención rara pero a Nijimura no le importó eso y la apartó bruscamente.

Le dolió, no porque el golpe haya sido duro sino que ese rechazo tan instintivo le provocó la sensación de que las costillas se le oprimían clavándose en sus órganos. No era algo agradable ni menos que desgarrador pero no era del interés de Shuuzou si le gustaba o no.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste esa vez? Si ese bastardo te hizo algo, si te obligó…

El otro lo mandó a callar, endureciendo su expresión— Te prohíbo que tan siquiera se te pase por la cabeza la más remotamente desagradable palabra para referirte a Akashi. Para mí es un santo, y si a alguien le debemos tú y yo la vida de nuestro hijo es a él.

Porque ni siquiera las palabras de Kagami le hicieron sentir algo por la vida que llevaba dentro antes de perder comunicación con el pelirrojo. Su mente se negaba a tener algún afecto por la criatura y su único pensamiento era que no se merecía cargar con algo que no deseaba; apenas se acababa de enterar que estaba gestando y la posibilidad de crear un lazo inmediato con ese ser fue destruido por Tatsuya.

Los aborreció, a ambos.

Pero cuando Akashi lo llevó a su morada éste se negó a cumplir su deseo.

\--

— Dije que me encargaría y es lo que haré. No vas a abortar. —fue lo que dijo tan tranquilamente y Nijimura perdió los estribos gritándole que no tenía ningún derecho, incluso llegó a golpearlo y Akashi lo miró con sus nudillos marcados en el pómulo— Me diste el derecho en el momento que acudiste a mí.

Y como el pelinegro no quiso entender eso Seijuro se tomó la molestia de retenerlo indefinidamente en su mansión sin escapatoria alguna. Podría llamarse secuestro.

La rabia y tristeza, los celos y la vergüenza lo consumieron, y cuando se cansó se destruir toda la habitación en la que se encontraba _cautivo,_ convirtiendo ese caos en una semejanza de su propio interior, lloró toda esa pena y frustración en el regazo de Akashi.

Él acarició su cabeza y le prometió que todo iba a ponerse bien, que le permitiera besar su corazón dañado y encargarse de ese bebé como si fuera suyo. La proposición sonó tentadora dentro de sus inestables pensamientos y lo consideró, sin embargo luego de dos meses siendo atendido por el menor se creyó una basura por seguir sin poder corresponderlo, mas Akashi permaneció paciente.

Hasta el día que Himuro se apareció en su casa y a juzgar por la violencia y sus burdos modales, aunque no sabía cómo, entendió que ya se había enterado del bebé. Sabía que este día iba a llegar pero eso no le evitó desear que jamás pasara, porque vio la duda en los ojos de Shuuzou. A pesar de lo malnacido que había sido Tatsuya su sola voz causaba revuelo en él.

“Tú también estás muerto para mí.”

Ojalá esas palabras fueran tan ciertas como sonaban. Akashi apagó el intercomunicador, aunque pudo ver desde su ventana como Tatsuya se hizo pedazos aferrándose apenas a las barandas de la reja, y estuvo allí lamentándose por horas hasta que pareció comprender la realidad.

Cuando ya no vio más a Himuro en su propiedad ya anochecía, Nijimura recién salía de la ducha y su expresión seguía muerta como cuando se fue de su vista. Lo observó secarse el cabello desde la puerta y abrir sus maletas para sacar las prendas que se iba a poner.

Cuando le dijo que quería tener sus cosas Akashi las mandó a buscar enseguida, tomándolo felizmente como una respuesta a su proposición. Sin embargo no pudo evitar continuar sintiéndose amenazado a pesar de que ya se habían deshecho de Himuro, le quedaba la sensación de que si éste regresaba Nijimura decidiría volver con él.

Se acercó rodeándolo por la espalda cuando Shuuzou acabó de ponerse los pantalones y cuando tocó su estómago lo notó ponerse tenso. El mayor tomó sus manos suavemente para que las retirara. Pero no se echó para atrás, reposó su frente en la espalda desnuda del otro y besó su columna antes de ponerse frente a él, tomando su rostro y alzándose para ahora besar sus labios. Nijimura rechazó el toque por reflejo haciendo la cara a un lado y el pelirrojo no se dio por vencido, volviendo a girarlo para esta vez atrapar su boca en un beso más profundo y así transmitirle su necesidad a través de sus yemas que apretaban a Shuuzou con desesperación.

Terminó siendo empujado contra la cama y aferró a Shuuzou sobre él, gimiendo fuertemente cuando lo sintió en su cuello. También lo besó y marcó con lascivia en todas las partes que pudo alcanzar de él, empujándolo por el pecho sólo para tener el espacio suficiente y quitarse la camisa; lo atrajo de nuevo por la nuca mordiéndole los labios y le abrió los pantalones.

Gritó por la complicada penetración sin preparativos, sin embargo pudo aceptarlo adentro. No importaba el dolor, cualquier cosa que Shuuzou hiciera en su cuerpo se convertiría en absoluto placer, y comenzaron a moverse contra el otro.

— Lo siento.

— No, no…

— No puedo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por los brazos del pelinegro sin poder retenerlo más. Nijimura se separó llevándose una mano a la cabeza; no estaba siendo infiel, él y Tatsuya ya no estaban juntos, tampoco era venganza… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan mal y culpable? Ni siquiera se había excitado, su cuerpo simplemente reaccionó efímeramente por la necesidad de corresponder los sentimientos de Akashi.

Pero sólo se trataba de una fantasía, y esa noche le tocó a Akashi llorar abrazado a él.

Se negó a seguir abusando de su bondad ofreciéndole esperanzas vacías, a pesar de que Seijuro le dijo que estaba bien si se quedaba en su casa sin darle nada a cambio. Se comunicó con sus tíos que estaban viviendo en la casa que fue suya antes de la mudanza a Estados Unidos y se quedó con ellos, llamó a su familia y su madre estuvo en Japón con él a los dos días siguientes.

Las cosas no mejoraron y el embarazo se puso difícil. Ya no eran los típicos síntomas, algo malo ocurría y lo tuvieron que internar, no sólo un día o un poco más sino durante todo el resto de la gestación para asegurarse de que el feto llegara a término.

No fue una grata experiencia; los sangrados, los dolores horribles, el pánico de no saber qué ocurría adentro y cómo calmar la ira de su bebé. Seguramente era eso, su venganza por haber querido matarlo cuando apenas tenía el tamaño de un indefenso frijol en su vientre.

Y lo aceptó, pero no quería que el niño estuviera en riesgo también. Se regaló una risa agria a sí mismo cuando Akashi estuvo una vez más ahí ayudándolo por intervención de su madre que ya no sabía qué hacer.

\--

— Estar internado por tanto tiempo no fue gratis y él se encargó de todo eso. A pesar de que no me quiso decir cuánto sé que gastó mucho más dinero del que yo disponía y no se lo terminaré de regresar por lo que me resta de vida, no, aún si me volviera inmortal no tengo manera de pagarle.

A Tatsuya le dio vergüenza saber que ese chico tuvo más agallas que él y apretó las uñas en sus muslos. No quería deberle nada.

— Le devolveré el dinero… como sea.

— No.

— Quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Nijimura le dio un rotundo no. Akashi le dio más que dinero, estaba aquí con su bebé gracias a él y tratar de devolvérselo sería como decirle que sólo fue una chequera temporal puesto que el pelirrojo lo hizo con todo el agrado del mundo, porque estaba enamorado de él aunque no le correspondiera y su única forma de agradecer sus sentimientos era aceptándolos. Gracias por haberlo hecho aceptar a su bebé y haberlos cuidado a ambos.

Además, Akashi también tenía orgullo y no iba a recibir nada de Tatsuya.

— Él ya me ha dado demasiado y mi mamá y mis tíos me ayudan mucho también pero… no es lo mismo, no puedo solo.

Porque no importaba si la ciudad entera se compadecía de él, no era lo mismo un montón de gente que un padre, y como bien dicen, aunque sea la peor persona sigue siendo su padre y tiene un derecho que Shuuzou no puede arrebatarle, el mismo derecho que tampoco puede quitarle a su hijo.

Encogió las piernas llevándose las manos al rostro aunque por más que trató no pudo detener sus agrias lágrimas. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeñito resultaba tan pesado para él? ¿Tan inútil era que no podía encargarse? Era un desastre total.

— Me odia… sé que Shin me desprecia por no haberlo querido al principio. Llora cuando lo cargo y ni siquiera puedo alimentarlo, no me acepta. —Himuro se levantó apoyando una rodilla en la cama pero Nijimura lo detuvo, secándose el rostro— No quiero tu lástima, te dije que no te llamé por mí. Es por él… ayúdalo a él, no me toques.

Himuro nunca fue tan impotente en su vida pero debía aceptar lo que Shuu quisiera.

— Mírame.

El mayor sólo lo hizo cuando todas sus lágrimas quedaron absorbidas en la manga de su camisa y contuvo una mueca por el escozor de la herida en su abdomen— Haré incluso lo imposible por ti y por nuestro hijo. Te respetaré y te daré tu espacio pero no me impidas preocuparme por ti… mírate, Shuu. ¿Cómo él estará bien si no nos tiene a los dos en una sola pieza?

No le estaba recriminando nada, simplemente le imploró pasarle su carga para que pudiese erguirse nuevamente y deshacerse de su debilidad. No eran esperanzas para retomar su relación, era una promesa para ser padres.

Asintió y no supo cuándo se quedó dormido.


	8. Lo nocivo de la verdad

Su sistema lo obligó a despertar de súbito.

¿Despertar? Pero cuándo rayos fue que se durmió. No podía negar que contar ahora con Tatsuya lo alivió un montón, y que a pesar de que a veces dormía mucho, demasiado, se levantaba sintiendo que no descansó en lo absoluto, sin embargo tampoco debía echarse a un lado ahora. Necesitaba estar con su niño siempre.

Se sentó en el colchón, entrando en pánico cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte. Era como otra de sus pesadillas, no en las que se imaginaba a Himuro yaciendo con Takao mientras se mofaban de él, sino en las que Tatsuya se llevaba a su hijo lejos por habérselo ocultado.

Salió de la cama muy bruscamente y se dobló siseando por los puntos de su vientre, teniendo que sentarse otra vez. Jadeaba tanto que apenas podía respirar y el sudor comenzó a recorrerle las sienes y el cuello, su mente fue cubierta por una espesa neblina y se desesperó; estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

— ¡Shuu!

Tatsuya se acercó lo más deprisa que pudo sujetando con firmeza a Shin en sus brazos, al cual Shuuzou trató de arrebatarle pero estaba tan débil y fuera de sí que el menor no pudo permitirle cargarlo o se le caería. Protegió a Shin con un solo brazo tomando las manos tiritantes del otro para que dejara de jalar del bebé.

— Tranquilízate o vas a hacerle daño.

— No te lo lleves… no lo alejes.

— No lo haré. Recuéstate.

Le costó hacer que se tumbara, recostando suavemente su cabeza en la almohada y dejó al niño envuelto en una toalla a su lado para que viera que estaba bien. Le pidió que se quedara ahí y se las arregló para hallar la cocina y traerle un vaso de agua; al principio Nijimura no quiso mas tuvo que insistirle y lo ayudó a beber. Estaba temblando mucho como si tuviera la tensión muy baja.

— ¿Has comido algo hoy?

— No tengo hambre.

Sabía cómo era eso. A pesar de que su estómago gruñera todo el tiempo y se retorciera pidiendo algo de alimento el apetito no venía de la mano, así que la garganta rechazaba cualquier bocado por pequeño que fuese y forzar el cuerpo sería peor.

— No vuelvas a llevártelo sin mi permiso.

— De acuerdo. Perdóname… es que lo vi incómodo y revisé su pañal así que aproveché de darle un breve baño. —el pequeño se veía a gusto así que Himuro no debió tener problema con eso, después de todo ya tenía experiencia con una hija.

Nijimura se volvió a recostar de costado acariciando el pecho de la criatura y sintiendo como ronroneaba, mientras éste hacía uno que otro ruidito viendo a su alrededor, por lo que Himuro ya se había dado cuenta que tenían los mismos ojos. Bañarlo, eso era algo que aún no podía hacer por él; había visto a su madre hacerlo y ella le enseñó pero todavía no podía sujetarlo con la suficiente seguridad como para no pensar que terminaría ahogándolo.

Y Tatsuya lo hizo como si nada. Para eso estaba aquí con Shin después de todo, eso sin embargo no le impedía considerarse una mierda oficialmente.

Pensó que quizás no estaba destinado para esto, porque no se lo merecía.

Himuro jaló una silla junto a la cama y se sentó mirándolos un rato en silencio sin poderse guardar una discreta sonrisa, ya que olvidándose de todo lo demás esa era una hermosa escena— Tu herida… nunca había visto una así.

El mayor tenso los labios y se jaló el borde de la camisa hacia abajo con recelo. Así que lo había espiado mientras dormía.

— El bebé se desarrolló donde no debía... así que su posición no era adecuada para tenerlo de forma natural o con una cesárea corriente.

Por eso el suyo no era un discreto corte bajo sino uno en vertical desde su ombligo, y Tatsuya quiso retirarle las prendas y besar ese lugar donde Shuuzou sentía dolor. El susto que debió pasar Nijimura en esos momentos no habrá sido menos, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que todo eso estaba ocurriendo por culpa suya, porque su cuerpo no era bueno para albergar al niño, rezando para que naciera bien.

Y quien estuvo allí para tomar su mano no fue él sino Akashi.

Trató de no tener más mierda de esa en el cerebro, debía centrarse en el ahora y ser lo mejor para Shin y para Nijimura. Le preguntó en cuánto tiempo cerraría la herida.

Fue más complicado y por eso tardaba más de lo normal en sanar, de hecho apenas empezaba a cicatrizar porque tiempo después se dio cuenta de que el corte se infectó y tuvieron que tratarlo y cambiarle los puntos. Sentía tanta conmiseración por sí mismo que causaba risa, definitivamente todo este infierno era una maldición que cayó sobre él.

Shin estaría mejor sin él. Si no podía cuidarlo y cubrir todas sus necesidades, si no podía ofrecerle seguridad y protección, si éste ni siquiera podía estar en paz cuando lo acunaba en su regazo… si ni siquiera servía para lo más básico que era darle pecho. ¿Cómo no lo odiaría su pequeño?

Miró al otro. Tatsuya era mucho mejor para él, tal vez… estaba bien si se lo llevaba.

A causa de todas esas ideas destructivas empezó a sentir muchas náuseas y Shin se removió intranquilo hasta ya no poder contenerse y dejó escapar un fuerte llanto. Shuuzou se cubrió los oídos, no sabía qué hacer, en ese instante su cabeza se bloqueó. No sabía por qué el niño lloraba, no sabía qué hacer para que se detuviera, sólo quería que se callara de una vez por favor.

La voz de Tatsuya se oía tan lejana a través de sus manos que bloqueaban el sonido, y éste no dejó de insistir hasta que le hizo descubrirse los oídos y que enfocara sus ojos en la realidad. No podía permitir que se quebrara.

— Shuu… Shuuzou, respira. Sólo tiene hambre seguramente.

— … Yo no sé…

— Voy a acomodarte, ¿sí? Te tocaré.

No. Que Tatsuya no se tomara la molestia, que no lo hiciera pasar por esto. No funcionaría.

Colocó una almohada contra la pared y abrazó a Nijimura para sentarlo contra ella, tratando de no perderse en la sensación de sus cabellos rozándole la cara y su palpable fragilidad entre sus brazos. Tomó al bebé diciéndole con cariño que ya iba a comer y se sentó junto al mayor para acercárselo a pesar de lo renuente que estaba.

Levantó su camisa sin pena y con el brazo libre lo ayudó a sostener a Shin, dirigiendo su cabecita al pezón del que debía prenderse pero él continuaba en su llanto como si ignorara a Nijimura. Lo volvió a acercar pegando su boquita al sitio pero ni así logró nada y el más bajo le pidió casi llorando también que ya se detuviera.

— No funciona, él no me quiere. Desde el principio…

No había podido darle pecho ni una sola vez en las tres semanas que llevaba de nacido, era una vergüenza.

Himuro lo consoló en vano ya que ninguna palabra podría aliviarlo y pensó que esto era lo mismo que sucedió con Kazunari cuando éste estaba en su peor condición y Eve no quería alimentarse de él.

Le dio algo de miedo pero volvió a dejar a Nijimura solo con el niño para ir a buscar el biberón ya preparado que le indicó el mayor, regresando en un parpadeo para que Shin dejara de estar tan afligido. También rechazó la mamila y Himuro tuvo que ponérsela dentro de la boca para que sintiera el sabor de la leche, así fue como aprensó sus labios alrededor y comenzó a mamar con energía.

Shuuzou pudo recuperar la calma cuando los gritos se detuvieron y limpió las lágrimas de su bebé pidiéndole disculpas desde lo más adentro de su corazón.

— Debes dejar de pensar que él no te quiere, cuando la simple realidad es que eres su adoración. —lo vio fruncir el rostro y continuó sin dejarlo ponerse a la defensiva— Sólo míralo, es un ángel incapaz de sentir algo malo por la persona que le dio la vida.

A pesar de que al principio hubiese querido quitársela. Nijimura observó a su pequeño sosteniéndolo en el ángulo correcto mientras Himuro le daba el biberón; éste había aferrado su delicado puño a su camisa y mantenía sus ojitos relajados casi cerrados, sin embargo cuando decidía mirar a alguna parte parecía buscarlo a él.

— Es un chico muy listo y entiende cuando estás mal, por eso se asusta y no tiene otra manera de consolarte que llorando contigo. Te puedo jurar que lo único que desea es que estés contento para que él también pueda estarlo.

¿Qué no era lo más normal que un hijo sufriera si su padre también lo hacía? Ese era el amor más sincero, esa era su irrompible conexión y Shuuzou no deseaba hacer creer a Shin que su existencia no era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Se permitió apretar los labios en una débil sonrisa viéndolo acabar de comer y con mucha suavidad le ayudó a sacar lo gases, negándose a soltarlo mientras reposaba y le iba entrando el sueño. Himuro se movió a su lado rozando sus brazos por accidente y el otro alejó el cuerpo por inercia sin mirarlo, mientras el menor carraspeó sin decir nada. No tenía moral alguna para quejarse de absolutamente nada, por más que Nijimura se estuviera mordiendo la lengua ahora luchando contra un “gracias”.

Fue la mejor decisión haberlo llamado después de todo pero era aún demasiado pronto para tantas cosas. ¿Cómo debía tratarlo ahora? Porque quería mantenerlo cerca y lejos a la vez.

Para superar esta incomodidad Tatsuya le preguntó si estaban viviendo solos ahí. La casa no estaba perfecta pero no había tanto descuido y Shuuzou no se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para limpiar y recoger, sin embargo debía estar al tanto del entorno donde vivía su hijo ya que la estabilidad del mayor no era del todo fiable todavía.

— Mis tíos están de viaje ahora y mi mamá… —abrió los ojos recordando algo y maldijo. ¿Qué hora era?— Debes irte, ella llegará pronto.

El otro se sorprendió pero terminó suspirando después haciéndose una idea— Ella no sabe que me llamaste, ¿cierto?

Entonces escucharon ruido en la entrada.

— Ahora, vete ya.

Lo apuró diciéndole que quitara el seguro de la puerta de atrás y se fuera. Si no le había contado nada a su madre es porque primero, no quería hacerla sentir que no era suficiente para apoyarlo con Shin y segundo, si veía a Himuro lo mataba seguro así que ya era para que el del lunar estuviera bien lejos de ahí.

Lo volvió a apurar para que se largara de una vez. Tatsuya se levantó y cuando el más bajo vino a darse cuenta éste se estaba inclinando sobre él; por un segundo se quedó estático mirando su rostro acercarse y ¿por qué diablos estaba pensando que lo iba a besar? Y si ese fuera el caso no lo permitiría, no obstante ese beso fue a parar sobre su frente, demasiado rápido como para haberlo impedido y Tatsuya le pidió que volviera a llamarlo pronto o se aparecería ahí por su cuenta sin importarle si la señora Nijimura lo custodiaba con una escopeta en la mano.

Salió a toda prisa por el pasillo, y mientras iba caminando de regreso a casa sintiendo el viento contra su cara se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no debería haberse quedado y enfrentar a la mujer para defender su posición como el papá de ese niño. Ahora que había podido verlo y tocarlo no quería separarse de él… pero no quería ir en contra de los deseos de Shuu, sabía que sería un proceso lento y que éste recurrió a él por la desesperación.

Sin embargo el paso más grande era el primero. Shuuzou se estaba hundiendo en un profundo pantano y había puesto a su hijo primero, alzándolo hacia él para que lo llevara a la orilla y lo salvara.

Pero no lo iba a dejar ahí, tomaría sus brazos y lo sacaría de esa oscuridad. Los llevaría a ambos a cuestas y si resultaba demasiado pesado tendría que hacerse más fuerte para soportarlo, sin importar si al final todas sus extremidades caían deshechas.


	9. El asedio de la verdad

La sensación de su peso, la forma de su cuerpecito dentro de sus brazos seguía fresca en la memoria de Himuro y se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esa experiencia. Ahora estaba comiendo ansias apenas un día después.

Incluso le mandó un correo a Kagami dándole la buena noticia junto con la promesa de que la próxima vez le sacaría muchas fotos para que viera lo guapo que era. No habían vuelto a tener casi contacto más que por intervención de Alexandra que le avisaba a uno sobre el otro, sin embargo Himuro obtuvo un email de vuelta del mismo Taiga que se alivió un montón de que Nijimura conservara al bebé. Era alguien que no debía pagar ninguna culpa.

Kazunari lo abrazó muy fuerte deseándole felicidad a él y al pequeño al que le encantaría ver en persona, aunque entendía perfectamente que no tenía invitación para esa fiesta. De igual manera le guiñó el ojo para que no se diera por vencido con Shuuzou, debía aprovechar que de ahora en adelante iban a verse seguido.

Ahora, por más inquieto que estuviera y quisiera arrancar el auto e ir para allá debía darle espacio al otro para que analizara todo lo vivido en la primera visita y pensara bien qué es lo que quería hacer a continuación, cuánto dejaría acercarse a Tatsuya, cuánto poder le daría sobre ellos. Mientras tanto él también debía encargarse de sus propias emociones y decisiones; es verdad que lo primordial y principal era alimentar ese lazo con su hijo que apenas se acababa de formar y todavía carecía de intensidad, porque Shin necesitaba mucho más para reconocerlo como su padre… sin embargo debía encargarse primero de Shuu.

Si bien tenía en claro cómo proceder no sería lo mismo que con Takao, la dolencia de Nijimura era totalmente diferente, como la otra cara de una misma moneda. Éste lo aborrecía y no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente.

Fueron dos días siguientes a ese cuando Nijimura volvió a contactarlo a la misma hora cuando su madre debió irse al trabajo de medio tiempo que consiguió y Tatsuya ya iba preparado con una lista de todas las cosas que quería preguntar acerca del bebé. La primera fue su cumpleaños y cuando el mayor se lo dijo no pudo cerrar la boca de la impresión.

— Fue… ¿fue a propósito o algo?

— Claro que no. —Nijimura puso una cara de que sabía que el otro preguntaría eso pero que le seguía pareciendo ridículo— Gracias a los cuidados médicos superamos el riesgo de que fuera prematuro y todavía le faltaban quince días para salir pero…

El interior de Nijimura estaba resentido por la mala ubicación del bebé y si esperaban más sería él quien estaría en peligro, aun así aguantó todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que los médicos no pudieron dejarlo pasar del límite y ese día tuvieron que operar, exactamente esa mañana del 30 de octubre.

Una simple gran coincidencia que los volvió más unidos y Tatsuya moría por besarle los pies, totalmente orgulloso de su hazaña.

También trajo un montón de pañales y ropa, y aunque todavía era temprano para los juguetes no pudo resistirse con un par de enormes pollitos de peluche. Hubo muchas cosas que no notó la primera vez y una de ellas era que no había ninguna cuna en la habitación que Shuuzou ocupaba; preguntó al respecto y el mayor le dijo que Shin se estaba quedando en el cuarto de su madre ya que era más fácil para ella atenderlo si se despertaba en medio de la noche.

Se dio cuenta de la languidez en la voz de Shuu, lo impotente que era por tener privados tantos privilegios como “mamá”.

En el departamento que antes compartían tenían una habitación extra que habrían podido arreglar para el bebé, pero la imagen de ambos pintando y decorando las paredes, armando la cuna, colocando los muebles, teniendo allí la típica mecedora donde darle tetero y arrullarlo para que descansara feliz en su mundo mágico de sueños, todo eso resultaba imposible ahora.

Ni siquiera seguía viviendo ahí, se mudó definitivamente con Takao y Eve y no iba a ser tan descarado para decirle que se fuera con ellos. “Por favor, toma asiento en el sofá donde nos revolcamos y mira, hasta puedes colocar tu foto junto a la de Taiga, el otro cuernudo, mientras ves a diario la hija que no es tuya”.

Sus padres tenían allí su espacio también mientras se quedaban en Japón el tiempo que quisieran. Que por cierto, los _viejos_ -con mucho cariño- casi se infartaron al conocer la existencia del nieto que creyeron perdido. A pesar de que al principio habían querido darle con la chancla a Tatsuya por ser tan irresponsable, esta noticia sólo era motivo de celebración y le pidieron que lo trajera a la casa para verlo.

Él se encargaría de que fuera posible pero no todavía.

— Bebe esto, por favor. Aún si no tienes apetito no puedes andar sin nada en el estómago.

— Te dije que no debías hacer nada por mí.

— ¿Cómo me pides que ignore el bienestar de…? —“de la persona que amo”— De quien dio a luz a mi hijo.

Nijimura no dijo nada más y continuó dándole la espalda, pellizcando el borde del sándwich que se había preparado con la esperanza de que el color de los ingredientes y el olor del pan le dieran algo de motivación, sin embargo seguía sin tener la menor gana de agarrarlo y llevárselo a la boca. El más alto le había traído unas botellas de suero y pensó que su semblante debía ser realmente deplorable para llegar a esto, mas no quería su piedad. ¿Por qué no lo acababa de entender?

¿Pero quién de los dos era el que se negaba a entender? Himuro no soportaba tampoco su falta de disposición. Ese no era nada del Shuu que conocía.

— Dijiste que sólo me ocupara de Shin pero ayudándote a ti lo estoy haciendo con él. También te necesita completo, no sólo una parte tan patética de ti. —el mayor apretó los puños sobre la encimera, susurrando un “cállate” demasiado bajo— ¿Me desprecias, te arde verme aquí? Pues si hubieses sido capaz desde un principio no tendrías que aguantarte mi presencia nunca más.

— Cierra el pico… ¿qué sabes tú? —apretó más fuerte, empezando a clavarse las uñas.

— ¿Qué sé? Lo único que sé es lo que veo, y lo que estoy viendo es a un tipo dejado que apenas y puede arrastrarse. ¿Cómo no van a sentir todos lástima de ti? No puedes cargar a Shin más que unos minutos, no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, es por eso que estoy yo aquí, ¿o no?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Que te calles, ¿no me oíste?!

Empujó el plato con rabia, al que se le hizo una raja al caer de mala manera en el fregadero y el sándwich fue a parar a alguna parte. Se giró con los ojos inyectados en odio puro y Himuro le correspondió, pegándose tanto a él que lo dejó atrapado.

— Veamos, ¿quién será el siguiente al que acudas para que cuide de Shin? Quizás al de la leche, ya que ni siquiera puedes darle de la tuya.

Fue lo último que se aguantó y le dio una cachetada, harto de oír toda esa basura tan cierta. Tatsuya apenas sintió el golpe ya que el contrario no tenía energía ni para eso. Éste siguió descargándose contra él, lo que le partía el alma era escuchar esos gritos agobiados y empujó la cabeza de Shuuzou contra su hombro pidiéndole disculpas.

No quería ser tan duro pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo reaccionar, no consentiría que se echara a morir.

El llanto de Shin se propagó desde la habitación abierta hasta la cocina donde ellos estaban y Nijimura empujó al menor, apretándose las manos en el rostro para respirar hondo y recomponerse.

— Creo que ya es hora de que coma.

— … Sí.

Shuuzou se dirigió a la nevera sintiendo la mirada del otro sobre él hasta que finalmente lo dejó solo para ir por el niño. Se colocó una mano sobre el pectoral y la hizo puño arrugando la camisa; ese comentario tan hiriente lo había humillado por completo.

Sacó la leche para calentarla y estaba preparando el tetero cuando se le fueron las luces por un momento y se tambaleó; tuvo que agarrarse de la encimera sintiendo todo su cuerpo frío casi como si no estuviera dentro de él, y cuando volvió en sí el biberón estaba tirado en el piso y él todo empapado.

Himuro regresó tratando de calmar a Shin para que bajara un poco el volumen y cuando vio aquello preguntó qué rayos había pasado. Diciendo que no era nada Nijimura trató de inclinarse y recoger mas eso era algo que aún le resultaba dificultoso así que Himuro le pidió que no hiciera tonterías y lo alzó de un brazo.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo solo, maldición! Deja de estar encima.

— No, no puedes. Ve a sentarte. —éste no hizo caso y se zafó para volverlo a intentar, no obstante se mareó de nuevo y Tatsuya tuvo que arrastrarlo a una silla sosteniendo también al bebé que no paraba de llorar, ya que los gritos de ellos lo mortificaban.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de que el mareo se fuera; al menos la leche no había estado tan caliente como para quemarlo. Cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Tatsuya le gritó que estaba bien y que lo dejara en paz, segundos después percibió un golpe sobre la mesa y vio que el del lunar puso frente a él uno de los sueros. Shuuzou lo hizo a un lado pero el otro se lo volvió a acercar y fue a preparar el alimento de Shin.

Shuuzou se mantuvo en su necedad y aún con todo el ruido que hacía el bebé pudo escuchar a Tatsuya.

— ¿Sabes? Si quieres que así vayan las cosas iré a la corte. Cualquier juez que te vea no dudará en darme la custodia del niño.

Abrió los ojos ipso facto y dejó de respirar, en medio del choque de pensamientos agresivos que tuvo en un instante. Aunque una parte admitiera que esa era una buena decisión su instinto no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su hijo.

— Como si eso fuera a pasar.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a correr donde Akashi para que te compre un prestigioso abogado? —ese fue un golpe bajo— Imagina lo que hubiese pasado si recién a quien tenías en las manos era a Shin. No sería el biberón lo que estuviese tirado en el suelo.

Lo sabía bien, no tenían que decírselo. El corazón aún le latía como loco por eso y ya cansado de que le restregara cosas tomó el envase con rabia, lo abrió y se tomó el suero a tragos casi imposibles para su garganta hasta terminarlo. Se puso una mano en la boca y apretó, cerrando los ojos mientras rogaba que se quedara todo adentro.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar sin temor de vomitarlo abrió los ojos y ahora lo que tenía en frente era el tetero de Shin. Miró a su lado y Tatsuya le estaba dando al niño así que lo tomó con cuidado y le habló en un tono apacible para que ya no llorara.

Himuro se sentó en otra silla sin indicios de participar esta vez y el miedo regresó al más bajo, miedo al rechazo del bebé. Tomó el biberón y se lo acercó insistiendo varias veces pero Shin no lo tomaba y aspiró sin perder la paciencia; trató de hacer lo mismo que Tatsuya y metió la mamila en su boca, no obstante no se prendió de ella y la alejó deprisa al ver la leche derramarse de sus labios para no atragantarlo.

Dirigió su mirada a Tatsuya implorándole en silencio mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, el otro ni siquiera se inmutó y se sintió perdido.

Trató de pensar en qué hacer, no debía dejarse llevar por sus temores, no debía tenerle miedo a su hijo. Le pidió que ya no llorara y lo sujetó a la altura de su pecho, bajando la cabeza para besar su frente, entonces recordó las palabras de Tatsuya, recordó que Shin se intoxicaba con su desidia y se obligó a serenarse. Se suponía que esto debía ser tan natural como estar vivo.

_Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar,_   
_duerme y sueña feliz._   
_Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar,_   
_así yo estaré junto a ti._

Poco a poco empezó a escucharse el bajo sonido de la nana. Su voz se rompía por los nervios y sus párpados temblaban pero no quiso dejarse derrotar y cantó firme sobre el oído de Shin, casi como si lo hiciera para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Antes de que se diera cuenta su corazón estaba relajado  y Himuro empujó suavemente su mano para que lo volviese a intentar; acercó la mamila y el niño la recibió gustoso sacándole una risita de felicidad.

Le susurró en secreto cuánto lo adoraba y lo vio comer hasta acabarse todo.

Su voz era poderosa y mágica para Shin, después de todo fue una de las primeras cosas que los unió desde que él estaba en su barriga.

— Déjame acompañarte al médico. Deben chequearte y darte algo para que comas bien.

Dejó el biberón a un lado para acomodar a la criatura y darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Aunque no lo mirara oía con atención sus palabras, esta vez con la mente más despejada.

No quería confesar que le daba pánico ir y que le dieran malas noticias, que le dijeran que estaba mal, que tenía algo que no podía arreglarse. Acunó a su hijo para que se durmiera y sabía que Tatsuya le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera por este pequeño.

¿Cómo es que fue valiente durante ese embarazo tan difícil y ahora se comportaba tan miserablemente? Así que debía dejar de esconderse de una buena vez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esa tarde regresó a casa con la memoria de su celular llena de puras fotos y videos de Shin haciendo hasta el más mínimo movimiento, y podía pasarse horas viendo cada uno sin que se le cayera la sonrisa. También le hizo capturas a las ecografías y aunque Shuu le dijo que no era asunto suyo sabía que también existían fotos de cuando el mayor estaba en estado.

Ahora bien, con el tema de su salud física ya habían dado un paso hacia delante y sólo esperaba que no terminaran retrocediendo dos. Shuuzou era alguien sensato y estaba seguro de que tomaría la mejor decisión tanto para él como para el niño, no obstante si llegaba a darse el peor caso no le importaba si tenía que obligarlo.

No volvería a dejar las cosas para último minuto. Ya no.

En su siguiente visita no lo hostigó, se lo preguntó una sola vez y Nijimura dijo que cuando su madre pudiera iría con ella.

— Yo puedo acompañarte.

— No quiero ir contigo.

Bueno, esa era una pelea en la que no tenía ninguna ventaja así que no le quedó más remedio que ceder. De resto fue un rato más tranquilo que las veces anteriores, hasta que Shin se alteró de repente; no era su pañal, se negaba a coger el chupón que le dieron para que se acostumbrara a la mamila y tampoco quería comer.

Cada uno lo meció en sus brazos, le cantaron y lo cargaron en diferentes posiciones por si se trataba de algún cólico pero el bebé continuó llorando con una angustia insostenible y su carita estaba toda roja ya.

Le sacaron el traje enterito y toda su piel estaba caliente, entonces Nijimura le tomó la temperatura y se asustó por lo alta que estaba.

— ¿Tienes alguna medicina para la fiebre?

— Sí, pero… —el mayor se vio desconcertado cuando trajo los frascos y Himuro los vio, constatando que eran los mejores para un recién nacido— No lo entiendo, anoche también tuvo fiebre y le di las gotas indicadas… ¿por qué otra vez? ¿es normal?

Se preguntó si acaso lo había hecho mal, si lo empeoró en vez de mejorarlo.

Tatsuya no estaba del todo seguro pero volvió a administrarle el medicamento y le dieron un baño para ayudarlo a bajar la temperatura. Media hora después estuvo mejor y tomó una siesta antes de despertarse nuevamente para que le dieran el biberón, aunque no se lo tomó todo.

El tiempo que le sobraba se la pasó simplemente vigilando el sueño de su pequeño hasta que llegó el momento en que Nijimura lo tenía que echar. Quería quedarse un poco más, quería echarse con él y verlo despertar para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero Shuuzou lucía agotado, como si hubiese hecho exactamente eso durante toda la noche para cuidar de Shin. No tenía por qué añadirle a sus preocupaciones un minuto de disgusto cuando a la final la respuesta sería el mismo _No_ de cada vez.

Se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la cabeza deseándole que se pusiera mejor y al más bajo le pidió que le avisara cualquier cosa, ya fuese que el niño pasó la noche sin problemas o si tan siquiera daba señales de que le dolía un solo pelo.

— Cuídate tú también. Sería un caos si también te enfermas.

El otro sólo asintió y a la menor intención de Himuro le puso una mano en el pecho para hacerlo retroceder y cerró la puerta. No quería que lo volviera a tomar por sorpresa, no importaba si era un beso inocente, un apretón de manos o si nada más iba a quitarle una pelusa del hombro.

Regresó con Shin, ignorando la fuerte sensación en su palma que le dejaron los latidos de Tatsuya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta sus ojos no enfocaron otra cosa que no fuese Shuuzou junto a su bebé. La señora Nijimura se levantó al instante con la boca abierta, primero sin saber por qué se había aparecido allí de pronto, preguntándose además cómo tenía semejante descaro de darles la cara ahora.

Claro que no iba a quedarse callada, sin embargo Himuro la tomó por los brazos haciéndola a un lado para llegar a la cuna donde estaba resguardado Shin. Le tenía respeto a la señora, se conocían desde América y ella estuvo más que encantada cuando se vino a vivir con Shuu; entendía perfectamente que ahora ni quisiera verlo vivo pero no estaba de humor para eso, había venido por su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya está bien?

— Sí. Él… vomitó y volvió a ponerse caliente así que lo traje enseguida.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— Llegamos hace hora y media.

Himuro apretó el puño preguntándole por qué no le avisó antes, no obstante vio claramente la preocupación de sus ojos grises clavados en Shin mientras le acariciaba su manita. El nene estaba descansando y le tocó la mejilla viendo que no estaba con fiebre.

Seguramente vino corriendo con él y no iba a tener cabeza para acordarse del patán del papá, inclusive pudo no haberle dicho nada ya que no fue necesario esta vez y sin embargo Shuuzou se separó un minuto de su hijo para mandarle un mensaje.

Así que aflojó sus músculos y en cambio le dio las gracias por llamarlo.

— Shuuzou… ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿qué hace él aquí? —éste suspiró con una mano en la cabeza; no quería discutir ahora pero no era culpa de su madre, sino de él por no contarle nada— ¿Acaso le dijiste?

— Mamá, por favor…

— Volviste con él, ¿no es así? Santo cielo, no lo necesitas… el niño no lo necesita y no lo hará.

— Claro que lo necesita, es su padre. —ella estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer, sin embargo Shuuzou le pidió de la manera más afable que podía en esos momentos que bajara la voz porque su hijo necesitaba recuperarse y que ya hablarían después, que Himuro estaba ahí por decisión suya y punto final.

No es que lo estuviera defendiendo pero Tatsuya no pudo evitar tener una sensación agradable ante ello. La mujer le soltó un “Te vas a arrepentir” antes de marcharse, de otra forma no iba a poder mantener el control.

Pasaron diez minutos en completo silencio simplemente observando la tranquila respiración del niño y Himuro revisó la hora recordando que no había podido coger la cena por venir a toda prisa. Le preguntó al mayor si quería algo de comer y esté negó, asegurando que había comido en casa aunque probablemente fuese mentira.

— Puedes marcharte. Cuando me digan que puedo llevármelo nos iremos a casa.

— Entonces yo los llevaré.

En respuesta Nijimura aspiró profundamente, porque si pensaba hacer eso con su madre a bordo era probable que no regresaran vivos.

Salió para conseguir alguna porquería de la máquina expendedora cuando se topó con alguien jodidamente alto que pretendía entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Liu?

Éste parpadeó varias veces y esa fue su máxima señal de asombro.

— Así que sí eras tú después de todo. —como asistente de la pediatra casualmente fue quien se encargó de Shin, esa adorable mini copia de Himuro. Había reconocido a Nijimura al instante mas no hizo ninguna pregunta que no viniera al caso y ahora confirmaba que el del lunar estaba tan involucrado como creía.

Tuvieron un momento algo incómodo, se llevaban bien pero nunca fueron los mejores amigos y eventualmente perdieron el contacto con todo lo sucedido en la vida de Tatsuya. El más bajo dejó eso de lado por ahora y cerrando la puerta tras de sí preguntó por la condición del bebé.

— Tiene las defensas muy bajas. Claro que las fórmulas que venden las farmacias le sirve, pero nada lo beneficiará más que ser amamantado. Es esencial para su sistema inmunológico.

Se mordió el labio. No es como si se dieran las mejores condiciones para que eso sucediera.

— Sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte, ¿pero puedo pedirte un favor?

Miró a Liu seriamente y éste enarcó las cejas achicando sus ojos rasgados.

— Dispara.

 

 

 

 

 

— Váyanse…

— Shuu, escúchame.

— ¡¡Que se larguen!! ¡Les estoy diciendo que desaparezcan de mi vista! —Himuro empujó la puerta evitando que los despachara y Nijimura dio algunos pasos hacia atrás apretando las manos en su rostro porque no quería seguir mirando— Cómo se atreven.

Escuchó los pasos de Tatsuya acercarse y colocó sus brazos de por medio exigiéndole que no se atreviera a tocarlo.

— No lo estoy haciendo a propósito para lastimarte. Sabes que Shin lo necesita.

— No.

Era más que obvio que no era bienvenido ahí y no le extrañó, de hecho lo discutió bastante con Tatsuya porque temía pasar por esto mismo. Se frotó el brazo mirando hacia cualquier parte, sin estar seguro de si debía marcharse ya, entrar o qué, y permaneció estático mientras el del lunar presionaba.

— El bebé necesita ser amamantado y tú no puedes. —Nijimura repitió que se callara, porque estaba a nada de salirse de sus cabales y el más alto tanteó dando un paso más— Sólo será temporal, hasta que te mejores.

— ¡¿Y por eso lo trajiste a él, ah?! ¡Justamente él!

Himuro terminó de acortar la distancia sin importarle las consecuencias y lo aferró cuando Shuuzou perdió el enfoque por el tirón en su abdomen y toda la presión que le estaba cayendo encima como un yunque ahora mismo.

Por supuesto que no fue bien recibido en los brazos de Shuu y tuvo que forcejear bastante y agarrarlo muy firmemente para que no le sacara un ojo o algo. Siendo vencido en fuerza no le quedó más que desquitarse soltando palabras venenosas de las que no se acordaría después, hasta que salió finalmente la razón más fiel a toda esa rabia.

“Ustedes están juntos, ¿verdad?”

El mayor agarró el collar de Tatsuya y éste puso su mano encima para frenarlo y que no terminara arrancándoselo, el mismo collar que Takao llevaba colgando de su cuello en ese instante y lucían tan bien haciendo juego.

— No estamos juntos.

Vivían en la misma casa, tenían una hija, se sostuvieron el uno al otro y por supuesto que mantenían una relación estrecha, pero no eran novios y le suplicó que le creyera. En ningún momento dejó de abrazarlo contra él y Nijimura vio por encima del hombro de Himuro al ojo de halcón con la vista gacha justo como esa vez en el hospital, mientras rozaba el borde del anillo que le caía sobre la clavícula.

— Es lo último que le queda de Taiga. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Dejó de temblar aunque la furia continuaba condensando sus pensamientos y apretó los dedos en la camisa de Himuro hasta hundirlos en sus costillas. ¿Quería empujarlo lejos o mantenerlo arraigado?

Lo apartó de él— No regreses aquí.

Su madre apareció en el pasillo con Shin en brazos que gimoteaba porque todo ese ruido lo había puesto nervioso. Shuuzou fue hacia ella y lo tomó para irse al cuarto con él.

— Ninguno de ustedes va a tocar a mi hijo.

No tenía ningún caso discutir con alguien que se negaba a comprender y Himuro suspiró en medio de un “carajo” bajito. No, Shuuzou comprendía bastante bien y esto era un berrinche más.

Estaba dentro de lo posible, por supuesto, sin embargo quiso creer que las cosas podrían darse de mejor manera.

Caminó a la salida sin necesidad de que la señora lo sacara a palos y le pidió disculpas a Kazunari por arrastrarlo a esta situación. La mujer los miró entre una mezcla de desprecio y dubitación, porque cuando miraba a Tatsuya aun veía a ese muchacho perfecto que enamoró a su hijo.

Le dijo que no volviera a molestar y antes de que cerrara la puerta el del lunar la agarró de la mano; ella lo miró recelosa hasta que el chico le puso un papel doblado dentro de la palma.

— Un amigo me consiguió una cita médica para mañana. Vaya con Shuu, insístale aunque no quiera.

— Él no lo hará porque tú lo digas.

— Estoy seguro de que sabe muy bien que no tiene que hacerlo por mí. Llevándome la contraria no está perjudicando a mi persona. —la miró tan solemne que la mujer estuvo a nada de desviar los ojos— Si llamo y me entero de que no fue no me van a importar sus pataletas, lo voy a arrastras hasta allá.

Se fue dejándola con las palabras atoradas. Antes que nada ella era madre y veía el estado de Shuuzou a diario, no era tonta ni podía ignorar eso, por lo mismo Himuro sabía que entendía cuál era el camino a tomar.

El día siguiente y el que le vino a ese fue paciente, dejó respirar a Shuuzou y cuando texteó a Liu éste le confirmó que Nijimura acudió a la cita. No lo había mandado a ver a un psicólogo ni nada de eso, estaba convencido de que un par de verdades con la pediatra le devolverían el juicio.

Ella apretaría la tuerca que más le duele a Shuu y no disfrutaba con eso, pero joder que era necesario. El tercer y cuarto día lo resistió entre trabajo, pasar tiempo con Eve y conformándose con ver a Shin en fotos.

Cuando pasó una semana estaba por volverse loco. Nijimura le dijo que ya no era bienvenido y no había retirado su palabra todavía aunque no pretendía obedecer a eso, sin embargo probablemente todavía no había sido suficiente para que el mayor volviera a llamarlo por su cuenta. Le envió un mensaje y cuando pasó un día sin respuesta lo llamó sin descanso. Fue la octava vez más o menos cuando una respiración le respondió al otro lado, dijo su nombre una y otra vez buscándole alguna palabra pero sólo escuchó la línea cortándose.

Estaba marcando nuevamente cuando le llegó un mensaje y lo abrió viendo que era del otro pelinegro, el cual decía “ _Sólo un poco más.”_

Así que esperó otra semana.


	10. La verdad del corazón (Final) 1

_Cita #1 - Pediatría._

_Paciente: Nijimura Shuuzou._

_— Única pregunta, ¿amas a tu hijo?_

_—_ Claro que lo amo.

_— ¿Entonces por qué le haces esto?_

— Yo…

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón I

La desvergüenza solía ser el segundo nombre de Kazunari a raíz de la personalidad vivaz y bromista que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan cobarde como ahora y cara a cara con Shuuzou la cruz que había arrastrado pesaba más que nunca.

Abrió la boca volviéndola a cerrar al instante porque ¿tan siquiera tenía algún derecho a decir algo? Tomó una bocanada de aire bien honda y le pidió a Himuro que los dejara solos. Ya había sido inmiscuido en esto así que no iba a ser una ubre prestada nada más, además saber que Nijimura lo despreciaba era una cosa pero sentirlo en persona era horrible y no estaba muy convencido de poder resistir eso ni un simple día.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí. —dijo abriendo sus manos hacia Eve que no dudó en irse con él y Himuro se la pasó mirándolo confundido. El menor le sonrió apenas y le asintió, pidiéndole que le dejara encargarse de esto.

Tatsuya salió sentándose en los escalones de la entrada en compañía de un cigarrillo, y aún afuera podía tocar toda esa tensión que había. Estuvo atento por si acaso.

Mientras tanto, paredes adentro Kazunari se recordaba no dejar de respirar, pendiente de todos los movimientos de Shuuzou que permanecía en el sillón jugando con las manos de Shin. Estaría seguro de que el mayor lo ignoraba totalmente si no lo viera tan rígido, y la pregunta es si lo estaba por él o por la presencia de la niña.

Habían terminado trayéndola ya que se puso a llorar como si la torturaran cuando vio que ambos se iban y no fue capaz de dejarla así, a pesar de que los padres de Tatsuya le dijeron que no debía dejarse manipular por ella pero qué le iba a hacer, ya estaba seguro de que sería todo un consentidor con su pequeña.

Sin embargo puede que esto haya sido lo mejor, después de todo Eve también estaba involucrada.

Nijimura se puso derecho intentando mirarlo, no obstante desvío los ojos en seguida, suspirando con cierta dificultad ya que ni estaba seguro de que le pudieran salir las palabras— Hazlo rápido.

Hey, que no había solicitado los servicios de un prostituto ni nada por el estilo. Takao tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar asiento a su lado y acomodó a Eve en sus muslos, que no dejaba de ver al mayor y a Shin con mucho interés.

Dejó colgando su cabeza en el respaldar. No sabía qué decir exactamente porque probablemente terminaría hundiendo más la pata pero qué más daba, necesitaba sacarse todo esto y Nijimura era la persona que debía escucharlo; no Himuro, ni Kagami, ni nadie más.

— Esto es bastante duro, ¿sabes? Ahh, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. —eran tantos líos de emociones que tocaba desenredar de una buena vez— Sé que me odias y no puedo cambiar eso, ni siquiera lo voy a intentar. Es más, si ahora mismo te entran ganas de lanzarme al piso y patearme hasta que te sacies no me voy a resistir.

Las cejas de Shuuzou se arrugaron en un gesto un tanto hostil. A pesar de que él mismo fue quien los llamó era ya un hábito estar a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Que estés bien, que ese pequeño esté bien. —sonrió mirando al niño que Shuuzou había abrazado contra su regazo, tan sobreprotector— Y que Tatsuya también lo esté.

Cerró los ojos, alejando la irritación de escuchar ese nombre de sus labios.

— Genial, ahora vas a defenderlo.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Si no quieres escuchar no lo hagas, voy a hablar solo. —lo oyó bufar y simplemente rió quedito sin dejar de mirar el techo— Yo solía pensar que Tatsuya era el tipo más fuerte que conocía… es decir, si no fuera por él ni yo ni esta señorita estaríamos tan bien como ahora. Cierto que te cuida muy bien, ¿no es así? —cargó a Eve sobre él y la columpió haciendo muecas para que riera— ¿Verdad que papá es el mejor? ¿Verdad que sí?

Volvió a dejarla en su regazo después de darle un sonoro beso en el cachete e hizo que recostara la cabecita en su estómago; ella lo hizo tranquilamente, llevándose el pulgar a la boca para chuparlo y volteó el rostro para seguir observando a esos extraños que le llamaban la atención, sobre todo el más chiquito que se movía haciendo ruidos.

Kazunari se fue un poco hacia atrás, desde donde quería partir.

\--

Al principio del estallido de todo este desastre estaba tan envuelto en su dolor que egoístamente asumió que Himuro tenía el deber de ocuparse de ellos, después de todo él fue quien lo embarazó, por su culpa es que esa bebé no era de Taiga.

No hacía más que pensar en el pelirrojo, delirando entre sueños donde se imaginaba que su historia feliz nunca se torcía de esta manera. Su mente se bloqueaba a tal extremo que no era capaz de percatarse de que tenía a su hija justo a su lado, llorando y pidiendo por él. No tenía voluntad alguna y todo el tiempo estaba agotado, incluso para derramar lágrimas; prefería dormir, quizás si lo hacía lo suficiente al despertar Taiga volvería del trabajo y todo estaría bien.

Pero no era así, nunca sería así y Himuro se encargó de repetírselo hasta el cansancio. “Incluso una vez me agarró del brazo y casi me desbarata, gritándome para que fuera capaz de mirar a mi hija al menos por un minuto” agregó Kazunari como una anécdota graciosa que no dejaba de ser deprimente. En ese tiempo Tatsuya no se atrevía a dejarlo a solas con Eve por más de ese minuto que le exigía cuidarla, mientras se iba al frente de la casa para pillar a algún chico ocioso del vecindario a quien le daba una lista de compra, el dinero y algo de propina para que le hiciera el mandado.

Incluso cuando el del lunar se veía obligado a salir por ropa suya, excusarse en el trabajo y sacar más dinero se llevaba a la niña con él, a eso llegaba el grado de inutilidad de Takao y le daba tanta vergüenza admitirlo ahora. Sin embargo por qué, ¿por qué si había pasado por lo mismo Himuro no se encontraba igual de abatido que él? No lo había visto quejarse o soltar alguna lágrima ni una sola vez, y cuando el mayor se cansó de solapar su flojera lo hizo enfocarse en la realidad.

Las últimas palabras de Kagami fueron toda una catarsis para él pero Himuro fue quien le dio el impulso en cada momento y lo obligaba a levantarse cuando decidía por su propia cuenta que no podía avanzar más.

No fue consciente de los sentimientos de Tatsuya ni el tremendo desgaste de su carga, pensó en que definitivamente Kiyoshi debía cederle a este tipo el título de corazón de acero y se dedicó a preocuparse de sí mismo y de Eve, y eso fue suficiente para Tatsuya.

Hasta que pasó una noche, y dos, y Tatsuya no regresó en varios días. Lo llamó como loco pero no recibía ninguna contestación, estuvo tan angustiado pasándose mil películas por la cabeza, porque tenía que haberle pasado algo grave para que no diese ni una señal de vida. Cuando se cansó de sólo esperar en una silla con el teléfono en la mano decidió dejar a Eve donde sus padres y pensó en hospitales, estaciones de policía, quizás el trabajo, algún sitio donde el otro pudiese estar, sin embargo terminó tocando la puerta de su departamento.

No goleó muy fuerte mas fue suficiente para que la puerta se abriera sola y entrar allí fue digno de suspenso de película de terror. La pieza estaba literalmente destruida, lo único que permanecía en su lugar eran las paredes. Lo llamó con miedo de lo que se pudiese encontrar, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza dejando esas tonterías para después. Lo importante era dar con el ex Yosen, no iba simplemente a regresarse y dejarlo para otro día así que apuró los pies y lo buscó en cada desordenado rincón hasta llegar al cuarto principal, y el Himuro que vio tirado en el suelo no lo olvidaría nunca; débil, dejado, con los ojos idos y dispuesto a morir, lo que habría logrado con algo más de tiempo.

Sus puños estaban rotos por golpear cosas y su ropa que era la misma que llevaba la última vez. Fue la primera vez que lo vio con lágrimas corriéndole por toda la cara, fue la primera vez que lo vio retorciéndose en su dolor interno, y cuando se arrodilló para recoger sus pedazos y abrazarlo contra él lo escuchó gritar con sus pocas fuerzas hasta que se desmayó.

Cuando se enteró de lo que le había dicho Nijimura supo que no habría consuelo en el mundo para la tristeza de Tatsuya.

\--

— Fue como tener a una persona discapacitada en casa y ni siquiera pude hacer por él lo que hizo por mí antes, así que tomé su celular y tuve que comunicarme con sus padres. Aún me da escalofríos recordarlo así.

Shuuzou quería pedirle que se detuviera mas su cerebro no emitía ninguna orden, debía escuchar todo para entender, para saber qué pensar y estar seguro de qué sentir.

— No lo voy a esconder. El puente que me llevaba a Kagami ya estaba destruido y viendo que el que te conectaba con Tatsuya se desmoronaba también, pensamos ¿por qué no? Estábamos en la misma soledad así que era lógico si nos convertíamos en algo más íntimo… pero es gracioso. “Esa vez” todo ocurrió tan automático, sin embargo cuando lo intentamos estando conscientes de nuestros actos un simple beso se volvió imposible; no pudimos hacerlo, sólo… la marea quería tragarnos. Apenas lograba sostenerme en la punta de los pies para respirar de la superficie, pero cuando miré a mi lado Himuro simplemente se dejó hundir.

Intentó suicidarse.

El mayor notó parte de la cicatriz en una ocasión pero no preguntó al respecto, y casi pudo imaginar esa herida abierta en su propio antebrazo mientras Takao hablaba. No fue el típico corte que mostraban los adolescentes deprimidos en la televisión, Himuro había tomado un cuchillo y se abrió un tajo siguiendo la línea de las venas para desangrarse más rápido.

Kazunari y la madre de Tatsuya no tardaron en encontrarlo cuando todavía estaba despierto a duras penas, traumándolos de por vida. Logró salvarse y nadie lo acusó, porque no podían entender qué tan dura era su pena como para ya no querer vivir.

El único que se juzgó fue él mismo cuando vio la mirada llorosa de su hija.

¿Ella no era un motivo suficiente?

— Él es muy fuerte cuando se trata de la gente que le importa, sin embargo tan débil cuando debe ver por sí mismo. Incluso ahora que luce totalmente recuperado podría quebrarse de pies a cabeza con un solo chasquido de tus dedos. Oh… —se limpió la esquina del ojo burlándose de su dramatismo— Estás poniendo toda tu terquedad en evitar que Tatsuya pueda tener algún poder sobre ti cuando eres tú quien lo tiene en la palma de la mano. Dime…

_¿Contra quién estás peleando?_

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón II

Había tantos Shuuzous, cada uno reflejado en cada espejo que apuntaba hacia él; arriba, a su derecha, si volteaba a sus espaldas, incluso bajo sus pies. Cada Shuuzou era un sentimiento distinto que luchaba dentro de su cabeza.

«Es una escoria que no se merece nada.» «Pero es el padre de Shin, debe estar a su lado.»

«Sólo es por mi hijo.» «No soporto verlo.»

«¿No debería darle otra oportunidad?» «Ja, ¿para que me haga lo mismo?»

«Debe sufrir como yo.» «¿Pero quién está sufriendo realmente con esto?»

 

Sus oídos zumbaban y aunque los cubriera esas voces se oían tan claras en su mente.

 

«Lo necesito.» «No, no necesito nada de él. Puedo yo solo.»

«¿Entonces por qué está aquí?» «Quiero necesitarlo.»

«Si está con alguien más me volvería loco.» «Él es mío.»

 

No tenía caso correr, sus pies no lo movían a ningún lugar.

 

«No quiero perdonarlo.» «No puedo perdonarme.»

«Soy peor que él.» «Shin me detesta.»

«Adoro a mi bebé.» «No quiero que lo alejen de mí.»

«Tatsuya, ayúdame.» «¡Vete!»

 

Sólo cuando los espejos empezaron a romperse las voces fueron acallando.

 

«Tengo miedo.» «¿De qué?»

«¿Qué haría sin él?»

«¿De verdad lo odio tanto?»

Hasta que sólo uno quedó frente a él. Su reflejo abrió los labios pero antes de decir algo se quebró.

— ¿No es por eso que decidiste tener a su hijo?

Volvió en sí mirando a Takao y le pareció haber escuchado la voz de Akashi como eco porque fue lo mismo que el pelirrojo le preguntó cuando tuvo en brazos a Shin después del parto. A pesar de que venía de alguien que Seijuro detestaba, no podía mirar a esa criatura más que con cariño.

¿Por qué no se deshizo del bebé? No necesitaba de Akashi para hacerlo, lo llamó para que el pelirrojo lo detuviera, quería que alguien le dijera que no debía hacerlo. ¿Para qué conservar algo de Tatsuya?

Ese motivo, la respuesta estaba en esa voz que se quebraba antes de decírselo, bloqueada por la necesidad de odio.

— Tengo buen ojo. —presumió Kazunari sacando levemente la lengua.

Él sabía la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo.

— Tú lo sabes bien.

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón III

Tuvo un sueño. Estaba seguro de que lo era porque no existía ninguna probabilidad de verse a él y a Himuro en la cocina preparando un desayuno comestible, sin embargo fue una visión agradable, más cuando apareció un ajetreado Shin muchísimo más grande, apurado por irse a la escuela. Vio también a Eve hecha toda una adolescente, prendada de su brazo mientras movía su boca; no podía escuchar su voz pero su expresión emocionada, sonriente, feliz, denotaba lo encantada que estaba a su lado mientras Himuro reía y Shin rodaba lo ojos resoplando.

¿Eso era a lo que llamaban premoniciones? Pensó que no estaría mal que realmente sucediera.

Parpadeó encontrándose en un escenario diferente y desde atrás sintió un beso en su hombro. Estaban abrazados en la cama y una mano se entrelazó con la suya bajo las cobijas, haciéndole experimentar una paz eterna.

— Te amo.

Abrió los ojos ante ese susurro sobre su oreja y se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertar, aunque esa voz se sintió tan real que su piel estaba erizada y tuvo que mirar al otro lado de la cama para asegurarse de que estaba solo, o no tan solo. Volvió a echarse, cautivado por la imagen de Eve dormida justo a su lado junto con Shin, y sólo pudo pensar que se trataba de algo maravilloso.

\--

Takao prácticamente se la había puesto encima retándolo a sentir algo malo por ella… y no pudo, nunca, incluso cuando la vio por primera vez como prueba de una traición que no se merecía. Esos ojitos que se iluminaban con un brillante verde igual que cuando miraba los de su pequeño y que ahora mismo lo estaban viendo con timidez, preguntándose quién era esta persona que lucía tan oscura… esos ojitos no eran los de alguien que pudiese ser odiado.

Había levantado su mano hacia ella acercándose con mucha dubitación y por un momento la niña quiso darse vuelta para volver con Kazunari. “Ellos vienen a hacer felices a las personas que los rodean. Si les das amor te amarán, y si te ven mal te abrazarán. Un ser sin malicia va a aceptarte tal como eres, ¿así que cómo es posible mostrar maldad hacia ellos?” fue lo que le dijo la mujer de pediatría una vez y ahí tenía la respuesta.

No era posible, no lo es, se dijo con total seguridad rozando con el pulgar bajo su ojo derecho donde estaba esa sutil peca y se le escapó una sonrisa viendo que ella aceptaba su gesto. Esta criatura no era el producto de nada malo, es la prueba de que las cosas suceden, muchas veces de forma inevitable, y que es decisión de uno mismo si se convierten en un obstáculo o en un sorpresivo desvío del camino que tal vez se haga más largo y pesado pero te recompensará con algo aún mayor al final.

— Eres hermosa.

Acabó riendo por los intentos de Eve de tomar su gran mano entre las de ella para tratar de morderlo, como una especie de exploración infantil para entrar en confianza con él.

Los adultos no nos cansamos de ser unos cabezas huecas y nos inventamos todas las estupideces posibles, pero no hay manera de que estos niños sean un error en nuestras vidas.

Pasó la palma por su cabeza acariciando su corta melenita oscura y se acercó a ella dándole un sincero beso en la frente. La nena balbuceó cosas inteligibles pero sin duda estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dijera. Las manos de Takao se posaron sobre la suya y notó sus lágrimas salpicando sobre sus nudillos cuando éste le besó la mano dándole las gracias, gracias por querer a su hijita, así mismo como él adoraba a Shin por el simple hecho de existir a pesar de que no fuese hijo suyo, pero era el hermanito de Eve y lo cuidaría como si fuera de sus propias entrañas.

Lo demostró cuando Shuuzou le permitió tenerlo en brazos y fue como si tuviera la sonrisa cosida en la cara porque no se le iba, meciéndolo y añoñándolo dulcemente, hablándole de cualquier tontería para que se acostumbrara a su voz y su presencia. Shin también representaba una bendición para todos los que creaban una conexión con él, no podía ser tan egoísta de mantenerlo apartado de los demás, menos de personas que lo protegerían con todo.

¿Qué era este sentimiento? Se preguntó Shuu con el corazón a mil pero tan a gusto al mismo tiempo, como si alguien hubiese aflojado la válvula de escape y todo lo malo estuviese saliendo en un soplido que se desvanecía en la nada, tal donde debía estar.

Era momento de comenzar a apreciar la recompensa de la vida. Himuro estuvo seguro de ello tocando la superficie de su cicatriz mientras miraba la escena, seguro de que ahora ambos niños podrían presumir de tener muchos papás.

Luego de comer Shuu permitió que los pequeños tomaran una siesta con él antes de que Himuro y Takao se llevaran a Eve. Por primera vez en meses pudo descansar realmente tranquilo, resguardado por los angelitos a su lado.

\--

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón IV

Se dio cuenta de que un par de Shuuzous negativos habían acallado en su cabeza. No es que inmediatamente todo se haya convertido en una burbuja de felicidad, las asperezas desaparecían poco a poco y había que tomarse las cosas con mucha calma.

Fue gracioso ver como Eve empezó a encelarse por la cercanía de su “madre” con Shin, más porque en su interior Shuuzou hacía casi las mismas pataletas. No negaría que algo se retorcía en él viendo como su hijo aceptaba el pecho de Kazunari, mas entendía que era por su bienestar.

No obstante la madurez era algo que una niña de once meses acostumbrada a los mimos y a ser el ojito de papi y papá no conocía aún. Su berrinche se volvió monumental y Tatsuya la cargó tratando de distraerla en otra cosa pero no fue tan sencillo, ella se removía en sus brazos como si no quisiera estar con él pero cuando trataba de dejarla en el suelo se resistía a ser soltada y empezó a jalar de la camisa de su padre sin dejar de llorar con esa expresión de toda una malcriada, mordiéndolo por encima de la ropa como exigiendo que él también la alimentara.

Himuro había aprendido a preparar biberones casi con los ojos cerrados cuando se levantaba en calidad de sonámbulo por la madrugada para atender el llanto de Eve, había cambiado pañales que podrían asemejarse a bombas atómicas, había corrido a farmacias en busca de medicinas para la fiebre, diarrea y pomadas para la pañalitis… y por primera ocasión no sabía qué hacer. No tenía nada en contra de eso, se trataba de un acto hermoso, pero oh dios, su hija NO iba a morderle una tetilla.

Shuu tuvo que ir en su ayuda sobornando a la pequeña con algunos juguetes que hacían sonidos; ella los aceptó pero seguía inconforme señalando hacia Takao y la llevaron con él.

— Así no se comporta una mujercita. Debes compartir con tu hermanito. —el ojo de halcón la atrajo con su brazo libre para que viera a Shin alimentarse tan a gusto y ella hizo un sonido de molestia tratando de acaparar a Kazunari.

No sería tan fácil con ella tampoco, eh… sin embargo los niños no eran tan complicados y terminó dándole espacio para que ella se escabullera bajo su camisa y comiera también sin sentirse excluida. Así fue tranquilizándose dejando los gimoteos, e incluso después de unos minutos ignoró su pecho por completo para jugar con los pies del nene que parecía seguirle la corriente moviéndolos hacia ella.

El que mantenía una sonrisa apenas era Nijimura que los miraba de pie a cierta distancia, raspando las uñas sobre la tela de su ropa para mitigar su ansiedad. Aún era duro estar en segundo plano. Una mano le rodeó los hombros acariciando su brazo por algunos segundos antes de alejarse y vio a Himuro a su lado— Ya pronto. —dijo él.

Y era Nijimura quien debía encargarse de que ese “pronto” estuviera cerca.

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón V

No permitió que su madre se fuera enojada. Ella debía volver con su esposo inhabilitado y sus dos hijos menores que si bien ya no eran tan pequeños aún necesitaban de su supervisión en un país tan caótico. Habían acordado regresar a Japón con Shuuzou cuando ellos terminaran el instituto pero en ese tiempo que faltaba no quería amarguras con ella.

Eve fue la intermediaria, cuando la mujer la conoció tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca. A pesar de la impresión y de ya conocer la historia de la pequeña, aunque al principio se resistió, no pudo evitar cargarla en brazos y permitirse sonreír sin dejar de verla. Shuuzou tenía claro que su madre tenía debilidad con las niñas y que seguramente soñaba con ser la abuela de una.

— ¿No es duro ver su parecido? —le había preguntado a su hijo mientras se despedían. Para la mujer aún era demasiado extraño todo y persistía uno que otro resentimiento, no obstante los sentimientos que estaban en la línea de fuego eran los de Shuuzou.

¿Qué si ya no pensaba en todo el dolor que pasó desde que nació esa pequeña? Decir eso sería una total mentira, ¿pero que si quería apartarla de él y de Shin?

— Ya no.

Ella lo hizo inclinarse para darle un beso y colmarlo de bendiciones, pidiéndole que se cuidara mucho y que no tomara una mala decisión. Sin embargo, cuando estuviera totalmente seguro de lo que su corazón deseaba, no existiría ningún motivo para que eso fuera una mala elección, ¿cierto?

Fueron dos largos meses de enfoque en su recuperación en la que seguía contando con el apoyo constante de Tatsuya y la ayuda de Kazunari con Shin. Su peso estaba más balanceado y podía hacer muchas más cosas, aunque todavía tenía prohibido ejercitarse a la intensidad que acostumbraba hacerlo antes del embarazo; más que eso, lo que le tenía tan impaciente desde hace tanto por fin estaba dando lugar en la intimidad de su cuarto, solo ellos dos.

Aún quedaban estragos de aquel temor a ser rechazado, más ahora que su hijo se había afianzado tanto con Takao que probablemente ya no lo reconocería.

“Por supuesto que sabrá que eres tú” le había dicho Tatsuya y se aferró a eso. Quería recuperar la relación con su hijo y hacerla tan sólida que Shin nunca recordara que alguna vez existió el más delgado vacío entre ambos.

Se desnudó el torso por completo y le habló de todas las cosas que sentía, de cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado y de todo lo que es capaz por verlo bien, disculpándose con él por haber involucrado a otra persona en algo que debía ser sólo de ellos dos, y Shin lo escuchaba totalmente atento dejándose hacer mimitos. Ya estaba aprendiendo a gatear, comenzando esa primera etapa de independencia, sin embargo nunca iba a dejar de necesitar a su “mamá” al lado suyo y por supuesto, jamás iba a olvidarse o tan siquiera confundir su voz, su olor, la sensación que le dejaba su tacto sobre la piel.

Lo dejó claro cuando Shuuzou recostado de lado lo abrazó a su pecho, donde el pequeñito extendió sus manos con confianza abriendo los labios para conectar con él. Se lo imaginó tantas veces y de cien maneras distintas pero nada superaría jamás estarlo sintiendo realmente.

_“Come, come hasta que estés satisfecho. De ahora en adelante puedes tomar de mí todo lo que necesites, mi amor… gracias por esperarme.”_

Ambos estaban completos ahora.


	11. La verdad del corazón (Final) 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin significa "verdad".

La verdad del corazón VI

En mutuo acuerdo hicieron los arreglos pertinentes para que Tatsuya fuese incluido en el acta de nacimiento. El apellido siguió siendo el de Nijimura y ninguno tuvo problema con ello.

Los señores Himuro conocieron a su nieto menor cuando Shuuzou se los llevó finalmente el día de celebración del bautizo de Eve. A Kazunari y Tatsuya no les hacía mucha diferencia esa conmemoración pero los padres de ambos insistieron tanto con que era una obligación y mil cosas más que no pudieron más que rodar los ojos y complacerlos.

Y a pesar de que los abuelos habían querido estar molestos con Nijimura por haberle mentido a Tatsuya empujándolo a hacer algo que casi acaba con su vida, en ese momento poco más y se desmayaban de la emoción. Realmente este milagro de ojos como los de su papá no daba cabida a ningún sentimiento negativo; era como estar viendo a Tatsu de pequeño otra vez.

— ¿Entonces tú y Tatsuya están juntos otra vez?

No lo dijeron con la intención de tensar el ambiente, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello y fue Tatsuya quien les pidió que no anduvieran con esos temas que no venían al caso, aunque no parecieron reparar demasiado en sus palabras cuando le dijeron a Shuuzou que él y el niño debían venirse a vivir con ellos.

— ¡Mamá, papá!

Entendía que la felicidad que les trajo Shin les sosegaba el juicio pero tuvo que llevarse a Shuu a otro lugar para que no lo siguieran incomodando, pidiéndole disculpas por eso mientras los vio gozar del niño desde la cocina donde le ofreció al mayor un vaso de jugo y éste le dijo que no se preocupara.

Asistió muy poca gente, sólo quienes realmente valían y que permanecieron con ellos, sin embargo cuando un par de personitas tocaron a la puerta no pudieron negarles el paso.

— Muro-chiiiiin~ lo siento…

— Está bien, amigo. Es bueno verte aquí.

No podría estar molesto con él, y por lo que supo su cambio de actitud se debía a que preñó a su pareja y eso le hizo ver el mundo entero desde una perspectiva distinta. Saludó también a la susodicha pareja que venía detrás del gigante, y a pesar de que estaba de brazos cruzados con la misma cara agria que recordaba supo ver que traía una disculpa atorada en la garganta.

— Es bueno verte también, Kensuke. Felicidades.

— N- no es gran cosa… —suspiró obligándose a relajarse, ellos no eran extraños ni nada. Himuro estaba dejando claro que no tenía mala con ninguno de ellos aún si no estuvieran allí haciéndole frente— Gracias.

— Vinimos a practicar con tus bebés. ¿Dónde están~?

— Espera, Atsushi… ¿qué?

— Dios…

Fukui se pasó una mano por la cabeza y entre ambos tuvieron que ir a detenerlo antes de que encontrara sus objetivos.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de la niña Takao la había liberado del pesado vestido blanco que tuvo que llevar toda la tarde durante la ceremonia y terminando de limpiarla y cambiarle el pañal una persona muy alta entró sin hacer mucho ruido— Hey.

— Miyaji-san.

— Sigo sintiéndome mal por lo de Midorima.

Por más que le insistió Shintaro no quiso acompañarlo, negado a conocer a la hija de Takao porque probablemente verla derrumbaría sus principios y haría dudar a ese dedo reprobatorio con el que tenía señalado al pelinegro.

— No te preocupes por eso, estoy muy agradecido por tu apoyo, no quiero que tengas líos con Shin-chan. La única forma de que se ablande un poquito es si tiene un bebé propio… así que, ¿cuándo vas a darle la noticia?

La expresión del rubio se arrugó en el acto y le pegó en la cabeza por andar inventando tonteras.

— No estoy preñado, imbécil, y no lo haré para darte el gusto.

— Oww, ¡pero Eve quiere muchos primitos! ¡Ahora!

— Tú… —Kazunari tuvo que juntar las manos frente al mayor sacando la lengua mientras se disculpaba antes de que le soltara otro golpe. Kiyoshi resopló mirando ahora a la niña que lo llamó con la mano al reconocerlo, pronunciando su nombre en su idioma de bebé.

Miyaji la saludó sacudiendo su pequeña cabeza y tonteando con ella también excusó a su hermano por la mala actitud que tuvo la última vez con Kazunari.

— Eso no importa, no te amargues. Después de todo Yuuya nunca tuvo muy buena impresión de mí.

— Pero qué dices, si él y tú fueron-

El ruido de la puerta los interrumpió y casi saltaron al darse vuelta, topándose con alguien a quien no se le veía el rostro porque llegaba más allá del marco superior de la entrada.

— ¿Murasakibara?

— Takao-chin… la encontré. —se dobló para poder entrar, avanzando directamente hacia la cómoda donde estaba sentada “bebé-chin”. Los otros dos no supieron qué esperar hasta que el enorme Atsushi acercó su puño a Eve y por reflejo Miyaji estuvo a punto de alejarlo, hasta que el menor extendió los dedos para descubrir un pequeño dulce de gomita que le estaba ofreciendo a la nena.

Ella lo miró sin un ápice de temor y tomó el obsequio haciendo sonreír a Murasakibara.

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón VII

Él y Fukui habían descubierto a Murasakibara en el cuarto de Eve, insistiéndole a Takao que le enseñara a cambiar pañales porque debía estar preparado. Al final todos en la habitación de alguna manera acabaron cubiertos de talco hasta las pestañas y Eve con el pañal al revés a medio poner.

Un par horas después no veía a Nijimura por ninguna parte y un limpio y cambiado Kazunari le dijo que le había prestado el cuarto de la niña para que estuviera con Shin. Al parecer nuevamente no pudieron detener a Atsushi, que esta vez pilló a los padres de Tatsuya con la guardia baja y tomó a “mini Muro-chin”, balanceándolo más de la cuenta y acabó haciendo que el pequeño le vomitara encima.

A Himuro le bajó una gota por la cabeza y se encaminó hacia allá una vez más, esperando que Shuuzou no estuviera enojado ya que se ponía al toque cuando se trataba de su hijo. Tocó suavemente para no importunar avisando que era él y el mayor le dijo que estaba abierto, entró y cerrando la puerta tras de sí se encontró con una escena que apreciaba por primera vez.

Se acercó al sillón de un asiento sentándose en el posa brazos y se aseguró de dejarlo todo registrado y bien guardado en su memoria. Su hijo jugaba con Shuu mientras se alimentaba, a veces desprendiéndose del pecho de éste para alzarse y tratar de tocar su cara mientras reía, y después regresaba a sus asuntos volviendo a echarse para tomar su pezón.

Ya se hacía tarde para que este jovencito continuara despierto y no tardó mucho en restregarse sus ojitos que cada vez se achicaban más, empezando a mamar más lento hasta que su boca se detuvo y cayó rendido.

— Puedes acostarlo en la cuna de Eve, es bastante grande para que ambos duerman sin problemas.

— Sí… rayos…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No, es que… uff. —le daba vergüenza decirlo pero sus pectorales dolían por estar acumulados, probablemente por no haber empezado a amamantar desde el parto. Al principio no molestaba mucho pero ahora era casi insoportable e incluso a veces goteaba como una llave semi abierta, y aun cuando Shin bebía todos los días al parecer no era suficiente.

Cambió a Shin para el otro lado a ver si todavía quería tomar un poco más pero el pequeño se quejó renuente y volvió a acomodarse para dormir. No tuvo de otra más que dejarlo tranquilo e ir a acostarlo, apoyándose en la baranda de la cuna para doblarse y respirar profundo.

— ¿Pasa seguido?

— Más o menos, pero no duele tanto como ahora. Es como si fueran a explotar.

— Déjame ver.

— Cielos, no… Tatsuya… —buscando alejarse de las manos del menor acabó acorralado contra la pared sin percatarse de lo natural que había vuelto a pronunciar el nombre del otro.

Maldita sea, que no lo mirara así. Sea lo que sea que fuese a pasar, no debía ocurrir.

 _“Con un demonio, Shuuzou”_ se recriminó por paralizarse, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos de lo que pasó hace menos de una semana atrás. De alguna manera, luego de haber batallado hombro a hombro para que Shin se dejara bañar y vestir, ambos reían entre jadeos cuando se miraron y… sólo fue un beso, un hecho aislado que no se volvió a repetir y que hasta ahora continuaba mortificándolo, porque no tenía por qué volver a pasar.

Aun así no estaba haciendo mucho para evitarlo, no opuso la suficiente resistencia para alejar a Himuro cuando el más alto desabrochó otro botón de su camisa abierta para tener más espacio e irse contra su pecho— Carajo, ¡no hagas eso! No-…

Perdió la noción de todo al mismo tiempo que Tatsuya presionó los labios en su pezón izquierdo terriblemente sensible y chupó con vigor, de una forma que no podía compararse remotamente con el dulce sentimiento que le provoca Shin al hacerlo. Esto era… dios, estaba muy mal. Se quejó cuando sintió sus dientes y se echó hacia delante tratando de liberarse pero Himuro volvió a presionarlo contra la pared sin dejar de succionar.

Shuuzou no estaba demasiado enfocado en notar que la acumulación iba mitigando mientras apretaba y tiraba del cabello de Tatsuya, mordiéndose el labio para negar cualquier sonido que definitivamente él no debería emitir. Pensó que esto se estaba saliendo de control cuando sus caderas cosquillearon y aunque era normal no deseaba sentir eso, menos en tales circunstancias.

Cuando finalmente empujó la frente del más alto separándolo con un ruido húmedo y obsceno éste no quiso ceder del todo, presionándolo con su cuerpo erguido al quedar a la misma altura y sus respiraciones jadeantes chocaban demasiado cerca. Podía verle ambos ojos a través de su flequillo desordenado, verdes y velados, con un tenue sonrojo bajo ellos por el repentino golpe de excitación; lo vio acercarse demasiado lamiéndose el labio, limpiando los estragos de lo que acababa de probar y Shuuzou echó el rostro a un lado para evitarlo, recordándole que ese era el alimento de Shin, no de él.

— Y ya sé por qué le gusta tanto, está bueno. —respondió con descaro buscándole el rostro, insistiendo en ese contacto que tanto estaba necesitando ahora, y lo habría conseguido –por las buenas o por las malas- si alguien no hubiese entrado repentinamente sin siquiera avisar, obligándolo a separarse de golpe como si Nijimura estuviera hecho de fuego a mil grados.

El mayor atinó a cerrarse la camisa aunque un poco tarde ya porque el intruso había visto más de lo que hubiese querido. Quiso decir algo pero no estaba muy segura de si se había equivocado de camino— Ehh… vine a acostar a la niña. Este es su cuarto… ¿verdad? —la hermana de Kazunari miró alrededor, no creía que una habitación de motel tuviera motivos de mariposas y sirenas pero por si acaso.

— Eh, sí… puedes dejarla en la cuna. —Himuro se aclaró la garganta sin dar la cara. No quería explicar por qué tenía una semi erección, aunque no es como si la escena en que los pillaron no hablara por sí sola.

La chica fue a recostar a su sobrina en silencio y regresó a la entrada donde se quedó de pie unos segundos mirándolos antes de cerrar la puerta. “¡Hermano, adivina qué!” escucharon del otro lado y soltaron un suspiro agónico al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento.

Tatsuya se dio la vuelta para salir sin mirarlo y a Shuu no le sentó muy bien esa disculpa.

 

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón VIII

— Oi, tu novio se está pasando un poco con el alcohol.

Himuro lo miró con cara de “¿Qué?”. Al único a quien podría estarse refiriendo Fukui con eso era Shuu, ¿no? Mientras Takao despedía a su familia fue a donde el rubio lo llevó encontrándose al ojigris en una reñida competición de copas junto a Miyaji y Murasakibara, el cual se tensó ipso facto al ver ahí a su pareja con los brazos en jarra y se apuró a dejar a un lado la botella que se acababa de sacar de la boca, escondiendo sus manos debajo de la mesa en plan “yo no estaba haciendo nada”. Abrió la boca, probablemente para dar alguna excusa tonta, pero se le escapó un chorrito del ron mezclado que estaba bebiendo y apretó los labios acordándose de tragar antes de hablar.

— No estoy ebrio, Fuku-chin~ lo juro.

— Ya basta de estar molestando a Tatsuya, vámonos.

Acatando la orden se levantó enseguida amenazando con caerse pero logró estabilizar sus más de dos metros, caminando hacia Himuro para abrazarlo y despedirse, casi aplastándolo si el pelinegro no lo sujetaba bien para que no le cayera encima. Tatsuya le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda notando el fuerte olor a licor y papilla vomitada en él y tuvo que irlo a acompañar al auto porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar por su cuenta.

— ¿Estarán bien?

Le preguntó a su ex senpai luego de haber echado a Murasakibara en los asientos traseros de la camioneta y Fukui le aseguró que no habría problemas ya que él no bebió alcohol por obvias razones. Se despidieron y regresó para echarle una mano a Kazunari con Miyaji y Nijimura que –mucho más tercos que de costumbre- se negaban a soltar la botella.

— Miyaji-san, tú no puedes beber. ¡Recuerda que estás embarazado!

— ¡¡Que no lo estoy, imbécil!! ¡Te voy a ahorcar!

— Sí, sí… —Kiyoshi no era tan desastroso cuando se embriagaba pero aun así Takao tuvo que ayudarlo a andar derecho— Es peligroso dejarlo salir en su estado así que iré a llevar a este larguirucho malhumorado a la cama. En cuanto se duerma caerá como tronco y no dará problemas hasta que se despierte con resaca.

El mismo caso era con Shuuzou, con quien le costó un poco hacerlo ceder y que se levantara para llevarlo a descansar. Kazunari compartiría la habitación principal con Miyaji y sus padres ocupaban la habitación de invitados así que él se pasaría al sillón de la sala para dejarle a Nijimura el futón que suele usar para dormir en el cuarto de Eve.

— Parece que te divertiste bastante hoy, pero ya es hora de descansar.

No le recriminaría nada, por el contrario le parecía estupendo que el mayor se relajara y disfrutara, aunque sí le sorprendió verlo llegar a este estado. Apoyó el brazo de Shuu en sus hombros y le rodeó la cintura empezando a andar cuando algunos pasos después tuvo que detenerse porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos… a un hotel…

— ¿Para qué? Puedes pasar la noche aquí.

— No me estás entendiendo… —se puso derecho girándose completamente hacia él y ahora fue Himuro quien estuvo contra la pared, siendo besado de una forma apresurada y desordenada pero no desagradable.

Pero por más que le gustara a diferencia de Shuu él no había tomado lo suficiente como para perder el control sobre sus actos, así que lo tomó por los hombros y lo separó.

— No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

— Y tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

Tenía claro que el más bajo toleraba bastante bien el alcohol y no era de los que al día siguiente no recordaban un cacahuate de lo que habían hecho, sin embargo eso no significaba que ahora mismo fuera totalmente consciente de lo que pedía.

Nijimura no quería sentirse rechazado, maldición. Es verdad que el licor le estaba dando el coraje ahora mismo pero es porque él mismo lo quiso, porque sin la falta de inhibiciones no era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos reales sin juzgarse a sí mismo. Volvió a pegarse a Tatsuya pero éste se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en la boca y vio a alguien asomarse.

— ¿Tatsu? Ya es tarde.

— Sí, mamá. Estaba llevándolo a descansar.

Shuuzou tomó la mano quitándola de su boca para tirar del menor— Vamos. —aunque no precisamente a dormir.

No estaba siendo irresponsable, su hijo sería bien cuidado y volvería por él en la mañana. Tatsuya avisó que pasarían la noche fuera y acompañó al otro a la puerta para ir hasta el auto.

 

 

 

 

La verdad del corazón IX

No se había quedado totalmente dormido así que apenas el auto se detuvo abrió los ojos y se bajó con Himuro, recargándose en él sin ponerle mucho cuidado a su entorno cuando el contrario le dio un pequeño beso al costado del cuello, hasta que dejó de interpretar las manos de Tatsuya dentro de su pantalón como un toqueteo y cuando se separó de él se percató de que no estaban en ningún lado más que frente a su casa y el del lunar abría con la llave que le sacó del bolsillo.

— Cobarde.

Curioso, era la misma palabra con la que se definió a sí mismo durante este tiempo, pero ya no era así. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían suceder como quería? ¿Por qué Tatsuya se disculpaba por tocarlo?

¡Esta era su decisión! Es cierto que era el más impulsivo de ambos pero eso mismo es lo que le hizo siempre dar el paso decisivo en la relación; fue quien le pidió salir a Himuro, fue el primero que se confesó, fue quien dijo que ya era hora de vivir juntos, y ahora Tatsuya se echaba para atrás.

Se adentraron a la casa y lo enfrentó.

— Por favor ve a dormir.

— No voy a arrepentirme.

El más alto resopló. No es que no lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, por dios, incluso ahora seguía excitado por su encuentro anterior, sin embargo no era cuestión de si Nijimura no se arrepentiría al despertar, sino de si iba a arrepentirse una semana, un mes después, cuándo él estuviera totalmente ilusionado para luego ser destrozado nuevamente. Lo admitía, estaba aterrado.

Vio a Nijimura haciendo una mueca mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y sintió un pinchazo, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

— Entiéndeme, no quiero que-

— ¡Wraaaggh!

Murasakibara no fue el único vomitado esa noche. Luego de bañarse y cambiarse con algo de ropa prestada entró a la habitación de Shuu, viéndolo en la cama con los brazos cruzado sobre el rostro.

— ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? —el otro negó casi sin moverse y Himuro se sentó a su lado para acariciarle el cabello.

El otro estiró un brazo para tocar el muslo de Tatsuya, pidiéndole que se quedara.

— Sé que lo ideal es que ambos padres estén juntos pero no estés haciendo esto por Shin.

El mayor negó con una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que le dijo la pediatra es que no usara a su hijo de excusa y no lo iba a hacer. Es cierto que le daba celos la relación de Tatsuya y Kazunari, esa amistad y complicidad que tenían como padres y que era algo con lo que tendría que vivir porque Eve no dejaría de ser su hija nunca.

También era cierto que su deseo por Tatsuya estaba ligado con Shin, con su nacimiento. Sin embargo no estaba haciendo esto por ningún sentido de obligación.

« _— ¿No es obvio por qué decidiste tener al hijo de Himuro Tatsuya? —Akashi se aseguró de tomar al bebé en sus brazos de la forma apropiada y que Shuuzou pudiese verlo, ya que todavía estaba algo débil por la reciente operación— Es porque…_ »

Es lo que representaba “Shin”, la verdad de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Quiero estar contigo porque me di cuenta que estúpidamente sigo enamorado de ti y es probable que nada pueda cambiar eso, porque yo mismo lo intenté y no pude, fui vencido por esto que siento.

Soltó una fuerte bocanada cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio y quiso desaparecer, pero cuando finalmente se atrevió a retirar el brazo que cubría sus ojos y se sentó Himuro se le vino encima, abrazándolo hasta casi quitarle el aliento. Lo rodeó también con sus brazos, apretando los ojos; había sido difícil para ambos y aún lo sería en el futuro ¿pero no sería más sencillo si estaban juntos?

Tatsuya se separó tomándolo del rostro para besar su frente y cuando se miraron hubo tanta intensidad, ya había sido suficiente de hacerse daño el uno al otro cuando lo que sentían era totalmente lo opuesto. Shuuzou pasó sus dedos entre el flequillo del menor, echándolo para atrás para poder ver todo su rostro y Himuro le pidió perdón por todo.

— Gracias.

— No me las des, no es un favor.

Es una oportunidad a la que debían darle sentido.

El más alto se dejó caer sobre él y ladeó el rostro en el ángulo perfecto en que sus bocas conectarían, aunque justo cuando sus labios estaban rozándose se detuvo y a Nijimura iba a llevárselo el demonio.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Bueno… te lavaste la boca, ¿cierto? —se rieron al mismo tiempo y Shuuzou lo atajó por el cuello obligándolo a besarlo. De todas formas Tatsuya lo besaría aunque tuviese aliento a vómito… probablemente.

Al comienzo sus toques eran bastante torpes y se enredaron quitándose la ropa así que decidieron hacer una corta pausa para respirar bien. No es que se les haya olvidado cómo hacerlo, y tampoco era sólo por hacerlo, debían crear la chispa así que volvieron a acomodarse uno sobre el otro, se miraron, se tomaron el tiempo de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, recordando sus zonas favoritas, redescubriendo las reacciones contrarias, y se besaron lentamente.

No había prisas. Debían lamer sus cicatrices para que sanaran poco a poco, y enloquecer sus mentes de pasión para que ningún recuerdo tortuoso se metiera entre ellos, borrar cualquier rastro ajeno y reemplazarlo con sus huellas digitales.

Himuro bajó por todo el cuerpo contrario que aún no había vuelto a como era antes, no obstante seguía pareciéndole perfecto porque era Shuu; lo acarició y beso, lo incitó a caer en la lujuria y lo preparó con cuidado.

— Ahh, hazlo.

Ya era hora, pero aunque hubiesen mandado a volar sus pensamientos no debían olvidarse de las consecuencias. Nijimura se tocó bajo el ombligo donde el corte ya había sanado y sólo era una línea de piel; sería peligroso volver a procrear tan pronto, más cuando persistía el temor de pasar lo mismo que con Shin.

— Yo no tengo…

— Espera. —Himuro se dobló para alcanzar sus pantalones en el suelo y rebuscó hasta sacar un par de condones. Era genial tener protección, ¿pero por qué Tatsuya tenía eso con él?— Hey, no pienses mal, Atsushi me los dio hoy porque no quiere que “haga más bebés”. Yo no he vuelto a tener relaciones.

El mayor se relajó. A pesar de que sería natural que ocurriera le habría ardido que Tatsuya se acostara con otros— Y agradezco que Atsushi tenga tan buena impresión de mí, pero…

Los preservativos eran de la talla de Murasakibara y le tocaba el orgullo pero difícilmente llenaría uno de esos. Sin embargo era lo único que tenían a mano.

Se colocó en posición subiendo a besos por la barbilla de Shuuzou hasta llegar a sus labios y le preguntó si ya estaba listo, siendo recibido con un asentimiento mientras el más bajo lo arañaba superficialmente y él buscaba la manera de moverse sin que el condón se quedara adentro, aunque muy pronto se olvidaron de ese detalle y sólo importó el placer y todas las formas a su alcance de intensificarlo.

Cuando Nijimura se mordió los nudillos para acallarse Himuro le quitó la mano apretándola contra el colchón para oírlo. Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron realmente ruidosos, había sido tanto tiempo, sus cuerpos se extrañaron tanto que no querían moderarse. Las piernas de Shuuzou se abrieron más y con su mano libre aferró el trasero del otro para que empujara más y más contra él.

— Mierda… —el del lunar cayó sobre el pecho del otro respirando muy agitado.

Rayos, eso había sido demasiado rápido mas no lo pudo evitar. Necesitaba ponerse en forma nuevamente— Disculpa eso, tú todavía…

— No, ya. —Shuu le mostró apenado sus dedos cubiertos de semen— Parecemos unos principiantes.

Se rieron. Eso era verdad pero al menos todavía les quedaba uno de los regalitos de Atsushi para redimirse.

En algún momento, antes de quedarse totalmente dormido Nijimura sintió al contrario acomodarse contra su espalda y su mano viajó por su cintura, atrapando la suya para entrelazar sus dedos. Esto le trajo una sensación familiar, un sueño que ya había tenido antes.

— Te amo tanto.

 

Se había acostumbrado a tener el sueño ligero, probablemente lo mismo que le pasaba a la mayoría de padres con bebés que lloraban a media madrugada, así que cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Tuvo que dejar a Shuuzou encuerado en la cama para taparse como pudo con la cobija y se levantó a toda prisa para tomar el pomo de la puerta y evitar que la abrieran del otro lado.

— _¿Shuuzou? Cariño, ¿estás ahí? Ya regresamos._

Escuchó una voz femenina y un par de toques en la puerta antes de que esa persona volviera a intentar abrir.

— Shuu saldrá en un segundo.

— _¿… Quién eres tú?_

— Un… amigo.

— _¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué haces allí adentro? ¡¿Shuuzou?!_

— Está bien, tía… estoy con un “amigo”. —Nijimura respondió todo modorro en la misma posición que lo había dejado— Hace frío, ¿sabes?

— Lo siento pero no sería agradable recibir a tu familia sin ropa.

Una vez que la mujer cedió le dijo a su sobrino que lo estarían esperando afuera mientras acomodaban sus cosas y los devolvió a su privacidad.

— Olvidé que regresaban hoy. —el mayor se incorporó al filo de la cama moviéndose con lentitud por la resaca. Himuro fue con él, por un momento dudó en tocarlo y el otro lo notó— Dije que no me arrepentiría.

Sonrió con suavidad besándole el hombro y Nijimura cerró sus ojos. Que si todavía existían dudas en su interior, claro que sí, las ganas y el esfuerzo no determinaban que algo fuese a salir bien al final ya que lo único seguro en la vida era la muerte. Todas las cosas buenas deberían pesar más que una mala experiencia. No sería fácil, debían aprender a convivir juntos de nuevo, recordar por qué habían elegido al otro, ser amigos, padres y amantes, reconstruir la confianza.

Pero… aún si esto fallaba, sería mucho peor el sentimiento de no haber hecho nada.

_Paciente: Nijimura Shuuzou._

_Aprobado. Dar el alta inmediatamente_ _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un año después.

— Este también saco tus ojos.

— ¿Qué dices? Es idéntico a ti, mira su expresión gruñona.

— Diablos, cállate. Se parece a ti y punto.

— Umm, quizás tiene un poco de ambos. Tú qué dices, campeón. —de la mano de su padre Shin se acercó a pasos emocionados hacia el nuevo miembro de la casa y Shuuzou se agachó a su altura.

— Saluda a tu nuevo hermanito.

— ¿Y el nombre?

— Ya lo pensaremos.

El nuevo “hermanito” ladró entusiasmado cuando finalmente abrieron su jaula, permitiéndole explorar su nuevo hogar y conocer a la que ahora sería su familia.


	12. Bonus 1: Takao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que me tardé un poquito con los extras, sólo un poquito.
> 
> Antes de dejarlos avanzar quiero decirles primero que edité el fic; la historia no cambió, sólo corregí algunos errorcitos que se me pasaron en su momento y le cambié el nombre a la hija de Himuro y Takao, porque luego de escribir este fic me estuve topando con otros donde había una Emi aquí, una Emi allá, y otra y otra, y casi me da algo.
> 
> Así que ya no es Emi, sino Eve (Iv).

Nunca creí demasiado en esas cosas de que dios o la vida te tienen un plan para todo, me inclino más hacia la teoría de las coincidencias que sin darnos cuenta nosotros mismos vamos tejiendo para que sucedan, porque vaya que cada pequeña cosa que hagas puede tener las más impactantes consecuencias.

Causa y efecto dicen, toda acción repercutirá en algo, ¡incluso si decides no hacer nada! Da miedo, ¿no?

Lo que hiciste ayer puede afectarte hoy, y lo que hiciste o no hace cinco o diez años puede darte en la cara mañana. Eso sí que me consta. Ahora, me tocará descubrir si toda esta cadena de acontecimientos que ha sido mi vida ya me ha cobrado suficiente todas mis faltas o estoy siendo demasiado optimista.

 

 

 

Bonus 1: Takao

No se atrevería a decir que lo que sentía por ellos era envidia, pero cómo le gustaría tener un poquito de eso. Por supuesto, se alegraba por Himuro y Nijimura, por Shin y la nueva oportunidad que estaban disfrutando. Aunque no fuera fácil reconstruir todo de nuevo técnicamente no había sido empezar desde cero, ya que ambos tienen una larga relación que los precede.

Y si aun así la pareja tuvo tanto por superar ¿entonces qué le quedaría a él? Obviamente si deseaba volver a tener una relación amorosa tendría que conocer a una persona completamente nueva, cosa que por un lado le aterraba, es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes pasar con alguien y decir que lo conoces de verdad? Y por otra parte imaginar todo ese recorrido ya era de por sí bastante cansado.

Puede que sonara de lo más perentorio pero el fantasma de Kagami no iba a abrazarlo por las noches en la cama, por más que continuara fantaseando con ello. No es que quisiera dejar de amarlo, estaba seguro de que eso no sucedería jamás, ni tampoco andaba desesperado porque alguien le ventilara las telarañas que estaba acumulando, simplemente era demasiado bonito despertar con alguien, charlar tonterías, tener esa conexión que le calentara el cuerpo desde lo más adentro, haciéndolo sonreír sin motivos. Tener un compañero.

Eve no dejaría de ser la mayor felicidad de su existencia y ella le alegraba cada día, sin embargo hay necesidades emocionales que no tienen que ver con un hijo o los amigos.

No obstante, pensando en eso cada segundo no haría que pasara y no es como si hubiese un protocolo a seguir para conocer a la persona ideal, si ignoramos las páginas “cupido” de internet y las citas arregladas que si a otra gente le funcionaba, perfecto, mas no era su estilo. Su estilo era… bueno, que simplemente suceda en su momento.

— ¡Chuuuu!

La pequeña salió disparada apenas vio llegar a Nijimura, enganchándosele de una pierna. Más atrás venía Himuro con Shin en brazos y Takao que había ido a abrirles.

— Se pone más feliz de verte a ti que a mí.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no vayas a llorar de envidia.

La verdad es que a él lo hacía igual de feliz el afecto que la niña le tenía, aunque no supo cuándo es que empezó a ser así. Cargó a Eve que no paraba de jalarle el pantalón y estirar los brazos para que lo hiciera, y al levantarla a su altura ella no se cortó nada en darle un besito en los labios. Shuuzou enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo mientras Tatsuya alzó una ceja, sin admitir que se estaba sintiendo indignado.

— Parece que le hemos estado mostrando escenas inadecuadas. —comentó el celoso.

Cuando fue a saludar a su hija ella lo aceptó, aunque su expresión adorable se transformó tan drásticamente cuando por puro molestarla Tatsuya le robó un beso a Shuu, su “Chu”. Eve se quejó pataleando y empujó lejos el rostro de Himuro para tratar de acapararse al ojigris para ella sola.

— No seas tan infantil, Tatsuya. —lo terminó regañando cuando el del lunar volvió a hacer lo mismo, provocando una rabieta más grande en la chiquilla.

Himuro no tenía por qué sentir que debía ganarle a su hija de tres años cuando él era un hombre de veintinueve, pero no evitó sonreír con cierta satisfacción por ello. El ojo de halcón le pidió a la nena que se comportara cuando Shuuzou la bajó y ella se negaba a soltarlo, asomándose por el hombro de Tatsuya para ver al hermano menor escondido en el pecho de éste. Lo saludó tocándole la mejilla, sin embargo Shin le rehuyó casi metiéndose en la chaqueta de su padre.

— Discúlpalo, está así de arisco desde que escuchó que nos vamos a Akita sin él.

— ¿Se van? —la voz de Eve salió casi en un llanto automático, así que Takao se agachó para acariciarle el cuello e impedirlo. Sabía que a ella le gustaba ese mimo y se relajaba enseguida.

— Sólo dos días, preciosa.

— ¿No puedo ir?

Los niños no tenían el mismo sentido temporal que los adultos, así que “sólo dos días” se le harían eternos, probablemente preguntándole a Kazunari cada cinco minutos si ya iban a volver. Pero si precisamente los estaban dejando a cargo de Takao es porque no iban allá a vacacionar, sino a echarles una mano a Fukui y Murasakibara que literalmente se estaban volviendo locos. Resulta que tuvieron trillizos, así que ambos la pasaban el triple de difícil; incluso en una de las llamadas desesperadas de Atsushi a mitad de la noche con un coro de lloriqueos de fondo, les había ofrecido regalarles a uno de sus bebés, dos si querían.

El alto hombre de pelo morado se había sentido curioso y bastante emocionado con la noticia de ser padre, no obstante, lo que menos se esperó es que fuera a tener más hijos que Himuro de un solo golpe. Y los ex Yosen querían mucho a Shin y a Eve, pero lo que menos necesitaban ahora era tener más criaturas en su casa.

Shuu y Tatsuya la convencieron al prometerle que llamarían mientras estuvieran allá y que le traerían muchos regalos, mientras tanto Shin se negaba a ser pasado a los brazos de Kazunari así que el pelinegro mayor suspiró antes de acercarse al pequeño y hablar bajito sólo para él, diciéndole que si se portaba bien y le hacía caso a Takao, Akashi vendría a buscarlo después.

No es que Shin quisiera más a Akashi que a Takao, es que al pelirrojo lo veía muy poco así que se entusiasmaba más cuando éste lo visitaba. Continuó un poco más en su puchero, pero terminó aceptando el trato y se estiró hacia el ojo de halcón que lo recibió haciéndole jugarretas en el cachete con la boca, provocándole algunas risitas.

— Akashi vendrá por él en la noche, y cuando regresemos nos lo llevará a casa. —Takao asintió asegurándole que tenía el número del pelirrojo magnetizado en la nevera. Shuuzou dejó el bolso a los pies del sillón más grande— Aquí están todas sus cosas, ya desayunó y recuerda que es alérgico a…

— Las berenjenas. Tranquilo.

— Cualquier cosa, llámanos enseguida.

A pesar del pacto, cuando el par se fue finalmente no pasó mucho antes de que los niños se vieran decaídos. Kazunari tampoco se sentía con muchos ánimos ese día en particular así que luego de acabar con la página web que estaba diseñando para un cliente, buscando que los tres se distrajeran los llevó a hacer las compras.

 

 

 

Era la última persona a la que se imaginaría encontrar ahí tan casualmente. Llevaba a los niños montados en el carrito para evitar tener que corretearlos por los pasillos si se les ocurría escapar, o que anduvieran agarrando todo lo que veían. Sólo estaba en ese pasillo porque buscaba el cajero con la fila más corta, así que cuando Yuuya se dio cuenta de su presencia abrió los ojos mucho más que él.

— ¡Yaji! —lo había llamado Eve, aunque cuando el rubio la miró se volvió a encoger en su sitio algo cohibida. Sí era Miyaji, pero no el que ella conocía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— No lo mismo que tú, al parecer. —el mayor hizo una mueca, agarrando todos los paquetes de preservativos que le cupieron en la mano y que había estado mirando, tirándolos en su cesta mientras esquivaba el contacto visual con Kazunari— ¿Tienes cinco novias o qué?

— Son para mi hermano, para que no me vuelva a mandar a comprárselos. No estoy con nadie.

De todas formas Takao lo vio apartar unos cuantos en la cesta para él mismo. No tenía por qué seguir la conversación, sin embargo estar callado no era su fuerte y hace mucho que no veía al otro— Aunque no necesariamente debes estar en una relación con alguien para tener sexo.

— Si tú lo dices.

Aunque hubiese querido no tomárselo mal, lo hizo, porque eso se escuchó como una recriminación a lo que había pasado hace años ya con Tatsuya. Después de todo fue en el tiempo en que Yuuya dejó de hablarle.

Lo siguió hasta el final de la fila esperando su turno, y para dejar de sentirse tan incómodo preguntó por Miyaji hermano mayor y Midorima, con quien había podido volver hablar aunque no era lo mismo que antes. Hace un buen rato que no los veía, ni a ellos ni al bebé que habían tenido, un rubiecito con ojos verdes que nació con un problema cardíaco, así que gracias a los contactos de Shintaro hace varias semanas estuvo todo listo para que un médico de buena reputación en el área lo operara. Es lo último que había sabido a través de un texto que le envió Kiyoshi.

— Todo salió bien y Kaoru está recuperándose, así que para celebrar y sacarse todo ese estrés parece que planean tener mucho sexo. —comentó el más alto, con cierto fastidio en la última parte por tener que hacerles el mandado de los condones.

Takao se rió mientras trataba que los pequeños no abrieran ningún paquete antes de pagar, asegurando que iría a visitar pronto a la pareja. Otro silencio incómodo se instaló hasta que a Yuuya le tocó pagar y la chica de la caja le echó cierta mirada por su gran compra.

El menor tenía la mano en la boca para no carcajearse, y cuando fue su turno la muchacha enseguida soltó un grito de ternura al ver a los hermanitos, confundiéndolos con gemelos. Le preguntó a Kazunari si eran sus hijos y él sólo sonrió, ya que sería muy tedioso explicarle y en realidad no era de la incumbencia de otros. Al que tuvo que contarle fue a Yuuya que se le notaba la duda a leguas, mientras éste lo ayudaba a llevar sus bolsas al auto porque los que se encargaban de eso en el súper estaban todos ocupados y el pelinegro no podía esperar tanto con dos chiquillos a cargo, y aunque el rubio cargara esa cara de mal humor no iba a ser tan desconsiderado.

— De todas formas, esta lindura es también como mi hijo. —dijo mirando a Shin, al que llevaba de la mano de su lado derecho y a Eve por el izquierdo.

— Sí, suena más bonito que decir que andabas con uno y pariéndole a otro que ya tiene familia.

Arrugó su expresión sin mirar al contrario, cerrando la maleta del carro cuando ya estuvo toda la compra adentro. Si seguía tan indignado con ese asunto mejor ni se hubiese molestado en fingir un poco de amabilidad. Encaminó a los niños abriéndoles una de las puertas traseras, la cual tuvo que soltar bruscamente cuando Yuuya lo giró por el hombro.

— Pero bien. Si ya no eres de culo difícil por qué no me dejas follarte ahora, por los viejos tiempos.

Kazunari no se guardó ese golpe que le soltó en el acto, sin importarle que le haya hecho una herida en el rostro con el llavero que sostenía.

— Así que es eso. Seguir resentido porque no quise perder la virginidad contigo en el instituto es un poco ridículo, ¿no lo crees? Incluso para ti.

Trató de alejarse otra vez, pero el rubio lo apretó del brazo sacándole un quejido. Yuuya sintió un golpe en su pierna y cuando bajó su mirada encolerizada se encontró con que la hija de Takao le había dado un puntapié, gritándole que dejara a su mamá. Shin también había cogido una piedra del suelo para lanzársela, muy enojado— Ustedes, mocosos…

— No te atrevas a tocarlos. —lo empujó, cogiendo a los niños para asegurarlos en los asientos de atrás. Le dio las gracias por ayudarlo, con una tosquedad impropia de él, y puso en marcha el auto sin volver la mirada.

 

 

 

— Tú… —cerró la boca al recuperarse de su impresión, poniéndose serio enseguida. El altercado que habían tenido pasó hace menos de una semana.

Pensó en cerrarle la puerta, pero Yuuya resopló muy inquieto y le acercó algo que pretendía ser un obsequio.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— No eres mujer ni mi novia, así que consideré un tanto absurdo traerte flores. —se pasó la mano por la nuca, desviando la mirada antes de devolverla hacia el sorprendido menor— Es un ticket para tres días de kimchi a domicilio totalmente gratis, de esa tienda que te gusta.

Kazunari leyó el nombre del local en el papel. Ciertamente era su tienda favorita desde que recordaba, y para él había sido una gran bendición que se tratara de un negocio familiar de comida coreana que siguió ofreciéndole el mejor kimchi durante todos estos años. Pero más que eso, Yuuya todavía se acordaba de ese detalle.

— Supongo que sí es un poco mejor que las flores.

El otro sonrió apenas, como hace bastante que Kazunari no había visto— De verdad lamento lo que pasó. Sé que fui un reverendo imbécil, mi hermano me regañó también así que…

— Está bien, no soy tan rencoroso. Además, si ya te diste cuenta de lo imbécil que eres en realidad me da algo de lástima.

— ¡Oe! —el más bajo se rió mucho, y aunque intentó mantener la compostura Yuuya acabó haciéndolo también. Takao lo invitó a pasar, viendo que traía otra cosa con él— Es para tu hija. También fui rudo con ella y en realidad me gustan los niños.

— Estoy seguro que le encantará.

El pelinegro lo guió a la sala donde la niña estaba jugando en el piso de espaldas a ellos. Le mostró el conejo de orejas tan largas que las arrastraba y que hacía sonidos si le apretaban la panza. Eve lo recibió con ojos centellantes de emoción, aunque cuando Kazunari le dijo que era de parte de alguien más ella se giró completamente para toparse con el de cabello claro. Su reacción fue tirar el peluche a un lado diciendo que no lo quería, mirándolo con mala cara mientras se agarraba de la pierna de su madre.

A diferencia de Takao ella sí que le guardaba rencor.

— No seas maleducada, señorita. Él se está disculpando contigo.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Él es malo!

Yuuya se agachó a su altura, aceptando que la pequeña lo golpeara si es que eso necesitaba para castigarlo. No dejó que Takao la detuviera y la niña le dio todos los manotazos que pudo, lastimándole el corte que aún tenía en el pómulo, hasta que en un momento Yuuya le tomó la mano de improvisto, besándole el dorso y pidiéndole perdón directamente al explicarle que muchas veces la gente grande hace estupideces sin darse cuenta. Eve se puso colorada y se zafó para esconderse tras Takao, asomando un ojito para tenerlo sobre aquel hombre.

— Está bien si no me perdonas todavía, pero él no tiene la culpa, así que no lo odies o se pondrá triste.

La pequeña miró el peluche que había despreciado, luego al rubio con mucha cautela, y así hasta que finalmente tomó al conejo por una de las orejas. El ambiente pudo volverse menos denso y ella regresó a su juego con su nuevo acompañante inanimado; Kazunari invitó al mayor a sentarse y le trajo un refresco, tomando asiento a su lado.

— De nuevo me disculpo por esas cosas que dije, estuvo fuera de lugar.

Era raro escucharlo admitir que se había equivocado, y más que se disculpara por ello. Takao supuso que había madurado bastante desde que era un adolescente que siempre pretendía imponer sus deseos.

— Sí, sonaste como todo un celoso.

— Lo estaba.

Lo miró sin ocultar su asombro, con su vaso entre los labios pero sin beber aún o sin dudas lo habría escupido. Y como el otro tenía sus ojos tan fijos en él volvió a girar el rostro hacia donde estaba su hija hablando con su peluche, respondiéndose ella misma en lugar del conejo.

Cuando estaban en Shutoku fueron algo así como novios, porque salían juntos a veces, se besaban, se tocaban y Yuuya se molestaba si tonteaba con otros, mas siempre que le preguntaba el mayor decía que no importaba ponerle nombre a esa relación. Sabía que Yuuya era caprichoso y que probablemente lo que quería era quedarse con su primera vez, ya que al parecer en ese entonces el ojo de halcón era el único del club que todavía no lo había hecho, por eso Kazunari lo rechazó cuando el rubio intentó hacer el avance. Era guapo y le gustaba mucho, pero no se sentía listo y el otro lo acusó de mojigato.

Quizás lo era, en ese tiempo y a pesar de su aire siempre despreocupado, pensó que no podría estar íntimamente con alguien si no estaba realmente enamorado. A pesar de que Yuuya se enfadó un montón eventualmente entendió esa clase de pensamiento aunque no lo hubiese admitido, porque después lo vio feliz junto a Kagami. De verdad feliz.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta con sus propios ojos de lo que Takao hizo, aun teniendo al lado al hombre que amaba, le dio tanto asco que fue insoportable. Quizás todavía no superaba aquello, no obstante él no era perfecto tampoco, el menos apto para juzgarlo tan duramente cuando Kazunari ya la había pasado lo bastante mal.

Takao seguía sin mirarlo, pero fue obligado a hacerlo cuando Yuuya le cogió el mentón y lo giró para besarlo. Sintió que se hundía en el sillón así que tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo, y cuando el rubio se separó no dejó de mirarlo como si viniera de otro planeta.

— Aún me gustas, Kazunari.

No pudo abrir la boca ni decir nada, y Yuuya lo volvió a besar, abriendo sus labios para atrapar los del pelinegro que se hacían cada vez más finos al estarlos apretando con nervios. Pensó que si los abría el corazón se le iba a salir por ahí, ¡esto era demasiado raro, repentino!

El mayor se separó, tuvo que hacerlo cuando Eve empezó a golpearlo con el peluche para que se alejara de Takao, y si antes había logrado aunque sea el más pequeño avance con la niña, viendo ese puchero y su mirada recelosa supo que tendría que empezar de nuevo. No hablaron mucho cuando Kazunari lo despidió en la puerta, sin embargo Yuuya dejó en claro que no le estaba pidiendo nada ni que lo apuraría, sino que simplemente lo dejara acercarse.

Sus visitas se hicieron regulares, al principio sólo para hablar unos minutos, preguntar cómo les iba, y tratando de caerle bien a Eve sin muchos resultados. También cuando ambos tenían chance se tomaban algo afuera, hablando de cosas graciosas de su época de jóvenes, las cuales en su mayoría involucraban a Midorima y cómo tenían que lidiar con sus mañas raras.

Era agradable, porque Yuuya no volvió a intentar algo y no había presión.

Una vez los acompañó al parque, y mientras Kazunari fue a comprar helados Yuuya vio a la niña venir hacia él con la cara roja por contener el llanto. Ella no le dijo nada aparte de que quería irse a casa con su mamá, pero cuando el rubio le sacudió el sucio que tenía en el pelo no se aguantó más, llorando porque otra niña le había tirado tierra ya que no quería que jugara con ella y sus otras amigas. Una mocosa engreída, pensó el mayor al instante, así que atrapando una lagartija del árbol cerca de ellos le contó en secreto su plan.

— Pero mamá dice… que… no debo ser mala con los demás. —hipaba.

— Ella fue mala primero. No se lo contaré a Kazunari, te lo prometo.

Eve tomó la lagartija sin ningún asco, y un minuto después Yuuya se atoraba de la risa viendo a la otra niña gritando luego de que la pequeña del lunar le metiera el animalito en la ropa. Ella regresó con una enorme sonrisa, y cuando vieron venir a Takao ambos hicieron un gesto de mutuo silencio.

Yuuya se volvió natural para ellos, de verdad se estaba portando más que bien, así que la siguiente vez que no pudo contenerse y besó a Kazunari, éste, aunque aún dubitativo, pudo ceder porque realmente lo deseaba.

No obstante se sintió culpable después, el mayor lo notó al verlo un tanto esquivo cuando se vieron de nuevo, rozando casualmente el anillo que colgaba de su cuello tal vez sin ser consciente de ese gesto. Yuuya sabía que no podía ocupar el lugar de alguien, por eso estaba ganándose el suyo propio. Veía las fotografías de Kagami en la casa así que el pelinegro no se lo había ocultado a su hija, y cuando le preguntó Eve le dijo que ese “señor de pelo y cejas raras” era la persona en el corazón de su mamá que ahora vivía muy lejos.

No es que Takao no quisiera ser feliz, sino que en el fondo estaba seguro de que no merecía serlo y por eso era él mismo quien se frenaba. El rubio le tuvo paciencia, y a pesar de que Kazunari sintiera que lo hacía perder el tiempo en realidad quería que permaneciera a su lado, que siguiera queriéndolo.

Pasaron varios meses, y aunque al principio Yuuya dijo que fuera el mismo Takao quien decidiera cuándo quería avanzar la relación, no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta en medio de una faena de besos.

— Sí, sí quiero.

Y fueron novios, junto a lo que eso conllevaba.

Ciertamente, a parte de los besos ya se habían tocado bajo la ropa también, y Takao recordó cuando se masturbaron frotando sus miembros en agobiantes y placenteras embestidas por encima de sus bóxer. Le había gustado mucho, pero de eso a estar ahora desnudos en la cama era un salto muy grande. A pesar de que estaba correspondiendo los besos de Yuuya y reaccionaba a sus toques, temblaba de pánico, casi saltando cuando la erección ajena lo rozó.

— No te preocupes, iré despacio.

No desconfiaba del contrario, el problema estaba dentro de sí mismo, con sus piernas moviéndose inquietas. Si el otro no estuviera en medio las habría cerrado y amarrado. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a sentir, de lo que pasaría después.

Los dedos de Yuuya eran largos y gruesos, así que cuando entraban completos le hacían ver chispitas y todo. Luego de cumplir su trabajo salieron de él y Takao sabía lo que seguía.

— Te… ¿lo pusiste?

— Sí, ya está.

Sintió la punta presionando y por inercia se enterró más en el colchón, en busca de crear toda la distancia posible.

— Creo… tal vez deberías ponerte otro, por si acaso.

— Kazunari, no me voy a forrar en condones. Quédate quieto.

No planeaba obligarlo, pero estando tan increíblemente cachondo y que el otro intentara retroceder justo en ese momento no le caería tan bien a nadie. Mas no pudo hacer nada cuando escucharon un gran llanto desde la otra habitación, lo que pasaba cuando Eve se despertaba de alguna pesadilla. Takao no tardó nada en salir de la cama y ponerse una bata para ir a verla.

Regresó media hora después cargando a Eve, que al parecer no había podido calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a dormirse así que quería estar con él. Yuuya se había puesto el pantalón y miraba algo en su teléfono cuando los vio entrar y el menor le dio sus disculpas.

— No importa. ¿Va a dormir aquí?

— No quiere estar sola en su cuarto.

— Hay un monstruo. —dijo ella en un hilito de voz.

— Pero debes dormir, mañana tienes kínder.

— No… tengo miedo. —su carita volvió a contraerse por los sollozos y el pelinegro se sentó con ella en la cama. Yuuya la llamó, diciéndole que él la cuidaría para que descansara bien sin que le pasara nada— Pero el monstruo es grande y feo.

— Oye, ni el peor monstruo va a ganarme. Te lo aseguro. —se golpeó los notables músculos de su brazo con mucha confianza y ella se rió, dejando que Kazunari la acomodara en medio de ambos y se sintió segura cuando Yuuya pasó un brazo sobre ambos.

Cuando la niña se durmió Takao volvió a pedirle perdón en voz baja y el más alto le desordenó el cerquillo, diciéndole que descansara también.

 

 

 

Después de que Yuuya se fuera con Eve para dejarla donde los Takao, Kazunari salió a checar el correo.  Ese día Eve cumplía cuatro años así que tenía que ir preparando todo para sorprenderla con una fiesta, mientras que luego su hermana, Tatsuya y Shuuzou se les unirían para ayudar también. Agradeció que hiciera un buen tiempo, esperando que el clima se mantuviera así.

A parte de las cuentas de luz y agua, y cartas de felicitación de parte de algunos de sus parientes lejanos que no podían venir, encontró una caja plana que llevó adentro para revisarla mejor. Sentado en su cama la abrió sin mirar de quién o de dónde venía y se recriminó por eso, pero bueno, ya lo había hecho. Desdobló un vestido princesa para niña en color cielo bordado con muchos detalles, bastante hermoso. De la prenda cayó un papel y lo cogió mirándolo.

_“Nunca fui bueno con lo de la diferencia horaria así que espero que te haya llegado temprano, también espero que sea su talla correcta, me gustaría mucho que Eve lo use en su fiesta._

_He visto sus fotos. Me hace feliz que esté creciendo tan bien y dile que la quiero, aunque no me conozca.”_

Sus latidos aceleraron tanto que le dolió el pecho porque sabía quién era esta persona, a pesar de que su cerebro aún quisiera algún otro tipo de evidencia para no permitirle ilusionarse en vano.

Giró la tarjeta sin poder ver bien por el velo de las lágrimas que ya se estaban acumulando en anticipación, así que se las limpió muy rápido y leyó la segunda parte, corta y directa, pero que significaba todo un mundo para él.

_“Te perdono._

_K._ _T.”_

Cuando Yuuya regresó le extrañó no ver que Kazunari ya hubiese empezado a arreglar, de hecho no lo pilló ni en la sala ni la cocina y se preguntó si habría salido por algo. Lo encontró hincado en el suelo de la habitación, abrazando un vestido mientras lloraba como si estuviera sufriendo en cada retazo de su cuerpo. Le preguntó presuroso qué rayos sucedía, bajando a su altura para abrazarlo; Takao también se aferró a él con una mano, y cuando el mayor vio su rostro se dio cuenta que a pesar de la forma tan dramática en la que se estaba desahogando, Kazunari sonreía.

— Gracias.

Esto era lo que Takao necesitaba.

Para aceptar que podía ser feliz también.


	13. Bonus 2: Seirin

Estaba terminando de prepararse colgándose su cadena al cuello cuando vio la luz de su teléfono titilar en la cama. Pensó que se trataba de Eve que quería fastidiarlo con toda esa emoción de haber pasado ya a la preparatoria, así que lo dejó ahí por un rato.

Ya con su bolso a cuestas lo tomó antes de bajar y efectivamente, había un montón de mensajes de su hermana que al parecer no se había desahogado lo suficiente anoche cuando cenó con ellos y casi no dejó comer a nadie de tanto que habló, sin embargo el más reciente era de un remitente distinto y simplemente con ver ese nombre en la pantalla se le formó una curva en los labios.

 

 

 

Bonus 2: Seirin

Shuuzou entró con un largo resoplido, luego de haber corrido un par de kilómetros por los alrededores como acostumbraba a hacer algunas veces a la semana.

Al ir a la cocina se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Barto que descansaba en su cómoda cesta, el cual lo saludó sacudiendo la cola y lamiendo su mano. Ese perro que adoptaron cuando Shin era apenas un bebé solía acompañarlo en sus rutinas matutinas, pero ya estaba bastante viejo ahora.

Se sacó el reproductor de música que tenía enganchado en sus shorts deportivos y lo dejó en el comedor para ir a la nevera por una botella de agua. Fue cuando Himuro apareció dándole la bienvenida, vistiendo una camisa y pantalón simples puesto que no planeaba salir de casa ese día, con una toalla en los hombros por su cabello todavía húmedo, recién duchado y afeitado.

— Estás hecho un asco, sabes que eso me gusta.

— Vete a mirar a otra parte.

Nijimura no dejó que el otro se le pegara ya que estaba muy sudado y le robó la toalla para secarse. Escucharon pasos apurados bajando las escaleras y Shin venía a ellos con “esa” mirada.

— Mamáaa…

— Agh, ¿a quién le dices mamá?

— Si lloraste cuando aprendió a hablar y te llamaba así.

— Tú calla. ¿Qué vas a pedir? —porque no había otra razón para que lo llamara de esa forma.

Pasó su mirada pesada de Tatsuya a su hijo que, aunque no estuviera haciendo un gran alboroto, se le notaba lo ansioso que andaba. Si no estuviera chorreado en sudor el menor hasta lo habría abrazado.

— Akashi me escribió. ¿Verdad que puedo ir con él a Kioto el fin de mes?

Akashi era el padrino de Shin, pero estaba tan ocupado de ciudad en ciudad que pocas veces lograban verse en condiciones, así que cuando podían y sus padres lo dejaban, se quedaba un fin de semana con el pelirrojo. Tenían una buena relación, además de, bueno, ciertas cosas que Shuuzou y Tatsuya ignoraban que estaban sucediendo ahí.

Ambos ya sabían de antemano, puesto que Akashi no le daba aviso a Shin sin antes tener el consentimiento de ellos, y a pesar de que ya habían accedido siempre hacían sufrir un poco al chico de esta manera.

— No sé… justo esa semana me dará flojera lavar el auto. —decía casual Tatsuya, sobándose el mentón.

— Lo lavaré antes de irme.

— Y la reja doblada…

— La arreglaré.

— Mm, el veterinario de Barto… —lo imitó el otro.

— Yo lo llevaré. ¡Shuu, no le sigas la corriente!

— Bien, bien. Pero… —esta vez Shuuzou se puso más serio, cruzándose de brazos— Debes tener buenas notas o será un _no_ para la próxima. El año anterior pasaste arrastrando apenas literatura.

— Geeh… nunca olvidarás eso. —desvió la mirada con fastidio, haciendo un mohín idéntico a los del mayor.

— Ya está en preparatoria. Mira qué rápido crecen. —Tatsuya sacudió el cabello de Shin, quien le dijo que no lo hiciera— Hablando de eso ya debes irte, que hoy nosotros tenemos el día libre y lo queremos aprovechar.

— Las ceremonias de bienvenida son aburridas. Iré después.

— Creo que no entendiste lo de que queremos aprovechar el día.

Himuro le sonrió a su pareja y éste lo hizo igual, pegándose tanto a él para abrazarlo que Shin quedó aplastado en medio de ambos. Se quejó fuertemente sin ser escuchado, más cuando empezó a oír cómo se besaban por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡No hagan eso! Shuu está sudado, ¡Tatsuya! ¡Asco!

Cuando ya disfrutaron bastante a costa suya lo dejaron huir, no sin que antes Tatsuya le diera un sonoro beso en la cabeza y Shuuzou otro en la mejilla a pesar de sus réplicas, mandándolo ya al colegio. Le recordaron que no dejara nada olvidado, metiéndose al bolso el almuerzo que Tatsuya preparó. Se había vuelto bueno cocinando.

Los pasos del menor ya habían salido por la puerta, cuando no tuvieron tiempo ni de decir nada al escucharlos en reversa y vieron a Shin asomándose por el marco de la cocina, mirándolos con sospecha.

— No quiero hermanitos.

— Como si no pudiéramos hacerlo aún contigo vigilando.

— ¡Oigan!

Mientras Tatsuya se reía Shuuzou le dijo que ya se fuera de una vez, amenazándolo con que lo llevaría de la mano hasta su salón frente a todos si no se apuraba.

 

 

 

— ¡¡Shiiinn~!!

De ninguna manera pudo pasar desapercibido, ahí, saltándose el portón con medio pan en la boca mientras Eve iba hacia él con el brazo en alto. Que por cierto, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo hace apenas unos minutos, luego de llegar tarde también al haber ido con Kazunari y Yuuya a acompañar a su hermanita a su primer día de escuela primaria.

Rui era algo miedosa con respecto a las cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada, por eso la habían llevado entre todos para que se sintiera mejor. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos claros de Takao. Por suerte para ella le había tocado en la misma clase que su prima Aori, la hija menor de Midorima y Miyaji, y en torno a la cual giraban las burlas constantes de Takao que les decía que ya la devolvieran de donde la habían secuestrado, que sus verdaderos padres debían estar preocupados –por supuesto, todo sin que las niñas lo oyeran-, puesto que Aori no se parecía a ninguno de los dos. Su cabello era de color caoba y sus ojos grandes que parecían negros destacaban mucho por su piel de leche, apariencia que Miyaji aseguraba que la nena heredó de uno de sus abuelos.

Mientras tanto el mayor, Kaoru, recién pasó a su segundo año de secundaria, a pesar de que muchos no se lo pudieran creer siendo que el muchacho era demasiado alto para su edad.

Volviendo con el otro par de hermanos, ya la ceremonia había culminado así que todos iban por ahí buscando sus horarios y siendo perseguidos para que entraran en algún club. Estaban viendo por dónde ir intentando familiarizarse cuando el celular de Shin vibró en su bolsillo y al sacarlo vio que se trataba de Tatsuya.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— **¿Llegaste bien? ¿No te perdiste?**

— No soy un niño pequeño.

Himuro le dio la razón, preguntándole ahora si ya había ido a visitar el club de básquet y recordándole de paso que la entrenadora se llama Aida Riko. El menor suspiró agotado de sólo recordar esos días en Teiko; los entrenamientos eran muy duros así que pensar en volver a eso resultaba ciertamente agobiante, sin embargo, le había cogido el gusto competitivo a ese deporte y sus padres siempre estaban motivándolo y haciendo que practicara contra ellos. También Akashi.

— **Debes unirte con orgullo. En nuestra época ellos ganaron el campeonato nacional, y no ha sido su única vez.**

— Ya he oído eso como dos millones de veces, gracias.

— **Además, lo necesitas para bajarle algunos niveles a tu humor. A veces te pareces demasiado a Shuu.**

— ¡¿Aah?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

— **¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!**

Su queja tuvo eco al otro lado, donde Shuuzou tampoco se había sentido muy halagado por el comentario.

— ¡¿Es Shuu?!

Eve se pegó al teléfono, ya que hasta ella pudo escuchar el grito de Shuuzou. Lo saludó entusiasmada, incluso le arrebató el celular a su hermano para conversar a gusto con él.

— Tch, si apenas anoche hablaron.

— Pero ya lo extraño. —le replicó, cambiando a una gran sonrisa al escuchar la voz del otro Nijimura. Estuvieron así cinco minutos, y Shin se hubiese largado hace cuatro si su hermana no lo tuviera agarrado de la ropa impidiéndoselo— Sí, sí…

— **Ten un buen día y pórtate bien.**

— Como siempre. Te quiero~

— **Yo también.** — al oírlo se sonrojó, no importaba cuántas veces Shuu se lo dijera con puro cariño. Luego Tatsuya volvió al teléfono y habló un poco con él también antes de devolvérselo a Shin.

— **Pásala bien y cuida a tu hermana de los pervertidos. Nos vemos en casa.**

— Vale.

Colgó, aunque con los pervertidos no podía hacer mucho, puesto que medio colegio ya tenía los ojos puestos en los pechos de Eve que irremediablemente llamaban la atención, bastante.

— Lo sofocas demasiado, Tatsuya ya se habrá dado cuenta.

— Es algo que no se puede evitar cuando estás enamorado.

Shin se puso serio, seguro de que Eve sólo estaba encaprichada y cuando madurara un poco más esto se le pasaría. Sin embargo a veces cruzaba la raya, incluso en frente de su padre.

— No quiero que les causes problemas, ¿o cómo te sentirías si yo le anduviera coqueteando a Kazunari?

— Cielos, eres tan pesado. Además no soy la única, creo que vino en combo la atracción por un hombre mayor.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara, aunque la desvió con molestia.

— A… Akashi no tiene nada que ver.

— Es tu padrino. —antes de que alegara que no había sangre de por medio y que Seijuro no estaba casado, ella hundió más el dedo— Tu padriiinooo, el mejor amiiiigo de Shuuuu.

— ¡Aah, ya cierra la boca!

— Heeey, ¡Nijimura! Ahh, Himuro-san. —un tercero se les unió, deteniendo su trote para deleitarse con la visión de la hermosa chica e ignorando la cara huraña de su amigo— ¿Te cambiaste el cabello? Se ve lindo.

Ella se peinó uno de los mechones que le caían en la frente con algo de rubor en las mejillas y le agradeció. Solía llevar la mitad del pelo cubriéndole el ojo, pero en cuanto Shuu le dijo que se veía mejor con la cara descubierta no dudó en cortar su flequillo y recogerlo al costado con un gancho.

— ¿Y yo no estoy lindo?

— Cuánto tiempo, arcoiris. —le respondió sin reaccionar.

— Ni tanto. Oi, yo estoy por aquí, Hyuuga.

— Sí… —le costó subir la mirada, ya que si sus ojos con una veloz habilidad analítica no le estaban fallando Eve había ascendido a copa E, lo que era grandioso— ¿Vas a unirte al club de básquet?

El otro se encogió de hombros ya que no le quedaba de otra. Así que Reno le entregó uno de los formularios de inscripción que le fueron dados para que ayudara a sus senpais a reclutar.

— Y Himuro-san, tú podrías ser nuestra manager. ¿No te gustaría?

— ¡Nope! —respondió enseguida con una sonrisa risueña, destruyendo por completo los sueños del muchacho de pelo marrón oscuro e iris miel.

Cuando pudo recuperarse del rotundo rechazo le dijo a Shin que antes de empezar sus clases le regresara el formulario ya llenado para él llevárselo a su madre.

— De todos modos, ¿por qué Seirin?

— ¿Que no lo recuerdas? —regañó Eve— Esta era la escuela de esa persona importante para mamá y papá. ¡Reno, tómanos una foto!

Aceptó embobado, pudiendo rozar los dedos de la chica cuando ésta le prestó su celular con un montón de colgantes de colores.

 

 

 

El arrebol en el cielo era bastante intenso esa tarde en la que tuvo el gusto de dar por concluidas sus actividades, en esa empresa en la que entró a trabajar con su padre hace años ya. Por tanto, se permitió la comodidad de aflojarse la corbata y despeinar su cabello tan llamativo como el mismo color que estaba viendo afuera a través del ventanal.

Mientras dejaba unos documentos importantes bajo llave tuvo el ocio de revisar sus redes, bajó por la pantalla del teléfono con su dedo y se detuvo en una foto de hace ya varias horas con la que no hubo manera de no sonreír. Se trataba de una animada Eve casi ahorcando a Shin para obligarlo a salir en la captura, con aquel familiar edificio erguido tras ellos. Notó también los collares que llevaban ambos chicos, con un anillo a juego colgando.

El pie de la foto le hizo reír con nostalgia ya que le traía demasiados recuerdos.

_“¡Primer día en Seirin! ¡También seremos los mejores!”_

Les deseó la mejor de las suertes en su nuevo futuro, partiendo a casa para prepararle la cena a su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.
> 
> Este es un dibujo que hice de Eve y Shin ya adolescentes, aunque no sea la gran cosa.
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/dfba10e00f7695708fc87a691d3bb15a/tumblr_nyp56qrQJH1tl0niio1_540.jpg


End file.
